Princes of the Universe
by jediranger101
Summary: With the final battle on the way Kimberly must choose between saving the love of her life or the entire universe. Find out.
1. Preparations

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Power Rangers, Star Wars, or Dragonballz. I do own the characters of Kyle, Ben and any other characters that I have made up.

Author's note: This is a sequel to "Power Rangers Jedi Force". I strongly recommend that you read it otherwise you might not understand the story.

A brief recap:

Kimberly Ann Hart left the Power Rangers because she was in fact a Jedi and was a descendant of Luke Skywalker as well as going to help her father protect her younger brothers after her father was murdered by her stepfather who later one would turn out to be the Sith Jerec. A few months later her father was also killed by Jerec but not before he got his children out of harms way with his dying breath. Years later the Sith came to Earth and Kim created a team of Power Rangers using the power of the force as a basis. The team consisted of her youngest brother Ben (Green), her cousin Anton (Yellow), and their friend Sarah (Light Blue). Kim would later return to the front lines as the Pink Ranger. Right after an evil Red Ranger appeared but was revealed to be Kim's younger brother Kyle. He was later reformed by Ben and the Jedi Force was an unstoppable team. But that changed when Zeltrax came back and took the Dino Thunder rangers under his control. This led to Kim being reunited with Tommy Oliver and together they freed the Dino rangers and had a teamup which ended up with destroying Zeltrax once and for all. Kim then explained the truth to Tommy about her family's history and the reason she wrote the letter. Some time later they reconciled resuming their relationship and Kira Ford also made Kim her music agent. In the final battle the Rangers lost their powers and Kim lost her life at the hands of Jerec who revealed his true identity. Kyle and Ben lost it fulfilling an ancient prophecy by transforming into Super Jedi. After quickly dispatching Jerec's minions they almost killed Jerec in cold blood if not for the ghost of their father. Their father then told Tommy that he had the potential to be a Jedi as well as and the gift on healing which saved Kim's life. At Kim's wedding she and her brothers got see their parents. A year has past since then and life is peaceful but that is not about to last.

Preparations

Kimberly Ann Oliver, Kira Ford, and Sarah Jones were pulling up into the mansion after setting up a gig for Kira. Sarah's parents were killed a year ago in the final battle and Kim took her in. The three ladies went inside and were greeted by Rosie the family android.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Oliver, Miss Sarah, and Miss Kira."

"Hi Rosie do you know where my husband and brothers are?"

"Mr. Oliver is speaking with Master Shen and Master Kyle and Master Ben are."

She stopped in mid-sentence as there was a loud noise as well as the room shaking.

"Never mind Rosie."

They went down to the basement of the house to their high tech equipment to find Tommy talking with a holographic image of Kim's uncle, Shen Skywalker.

"I hope my uncle is not training you too hard."

Tommy turned embracing Kim in his arms and both kissing.

"Actually Shen was allowing me to build my lightsaber."

He showed them a long handle switching on both sides.

Shen: "I decided to let Tommy choose the type of lightsaber."

Kim: "Out of all the colors and you chose purple?"

"Well I never had anything purple and I guess I wanted to try it out."

Shen: "You have taught him well Kim; I'd expect to see you in a month Tommy in person."

"You got it Shen."

Kim: "How is Anton?"

"He's get he is helping your Aunt Karen in the children classes."

Sarah: "Anton teaching children, boy that's new."

Shen: "There are some things I need to take care of, may the force be with you all."

The holograph image of Shen Skywalker disappeared and there was a loud noise coming from the training room.

Kim: "How long have they been in there?"

Tommy: "Almost all day, earlier they were watching that show DBZ."

Kim: "Kira, Sarah go get them and tell them to get ready for dinner."

Tommy: "You're cooking? We're doomed."

Kim gave her husband a dirty look and both went upstairs. Kira and Sarah entered the training room to find two figures fighting hard and fast. There was music in the background that sounded like, "Space Jam." There hair was spiked and when they turned to the girls their eyes had no pupils.

Kira: "Kyle you know how much that look scares me."

"Sorry."

Their hair went down and pupils appeared in their eyes.

"How was the meeting?"

Sarah: "Kira is going to be performing at the Hollywood Bowl costume party in two weeks."

Kyle hugged Kira lifting her in the air. Sarah went to Ben giving him a kiss as well.

Sarah: "Kim wants you to get cleaned for dinner."

Ben: "Yeah I guess we have done enough for one day."

All four went upstairs. However in a not so distant part of the galaxy on the planet Mustufar two figures in black cloaks walked on a platform over the volcanic surface.

"You really think I'm ready for a rematch master?"

"Yes Jerec the power I have given you will be more than enough than to eliminate the Skywalker's and bring me my new body."

They continued walking to the hangar bay with Dark Warriors waiting at a large shuttle.

"These warriors should be more than enough and the hyper drive on this shuttle will get you to Earth in no time."

"Any last instructions before I go."

"Minus my new body, wipe them out all of them."

"It will be done master (bowing)."

Jerec went into the shuttle as did the Dark Warriors and they took off.

The other figure stood there with a small smile on his face.

"Fool."

Author's Note: I know this is not much but I will start the action must sooner with the return of Jerec. The story might not be as long but the action is bigger. Review and give ideas of what you would like to see in the story.


	2. Return of Jerec

Author's note: Kim's family is going to have fun at the Hollywood Bowl costume party but what they don't know is that it is going to be crashed by an old friend.

The Return Of Jerec

Kyle and Ben had just come out of the local costume shop in Angel Grove getting supplies for their costumes for the party tonight.

Kyle: "Damn Kim wanted us home 15 minutes ago so we could beat traffic."

Ben: "I don't understand why we can't just run there."

"I guess she is trying to have a normal life so to speak."

"Well, since we don't have time to drive your car since it is at home."

"Take to the sky's."

Both looked to see if no one was around and they flew into the air with bags in arms. Kyle and Ben were flying at blazing speeds and having the time of their lives.

Ben: "First one home gets dibs on training."

"You're on."

They started flying faster and if anyone looked up in the sky all they would see is streaks of blue and green. While flying Kyle's cell phone rang.

"Hold up, it's Kim."

"We're doomed."

"Kim, what's up?"

"Where are you two? You were supposed to be home 20 minutes ago!"

"Yeah, well we are on our way."

"Why do I hear wind in the background?"

"I'm driving with the top down."

"You're car is at the house."

Ben: "Nice one genius."

"You guys are flying again are you?"

"What makes you think that?"

They continued flying getting to the house to see Kim waiting for them in the air with cell phone in hand. Kyle and Ben put on the brakes.

"I have my reasons. How many times have I told you two about no powers outside the house?"

Ben: "Oh come on Kim, it's not like these people don't know who we are."

"No they know we were once Power Rangers remember, we left the Jedi part left and I intend to keep it that way. Get inside and change."

All three descended to the ground and went inside. Thirty minutes later, everyone met in the living room with their costumes. Tommy came out wearing a white knight armor as Kim came down wearing a pink princess outfit (I think she wore this on the show).

"My lady (bowing)."

"Good sir (courtsie)."

Kira: Well don't you two look nice, makes me want to drink your blood."

Kira came out wearing a black dress, fake vampire teeth, and black lining on her eyes.

Sarah: "I don't know how you going to sing with those on but if you bite anyone then I'll stake you."

Sarah was wearing an Amazon outfit with fake sword and knife to match.

Kim: "Of course the other two are the last ones."

Kyle and Ben came down the stairs in their costumes. Kyle was wearing a red ninja outfit with the sleeves cut off. Ben was wearing tight blue sweats, blue under armor shirt, an armored vest, white boots and gloves. Ben then folded his arms with a smirk on his face.

"You should no better than to oppose Vegita."

Sarah: "You've got to be kidding me."

Kim: "I thought we discussed you weren't going to dress up as those two."

Tommy: "Kim let them be; besides they do look good."

"I thought you were supposed be on my side."

Kira: "I agree with Dr. O, Kyle you do look good."

"So do you, I think I am under hypnosis."

Kim: "Rosie, we're leaving."

"Have a good time."

They all went into the family SUV with Tommy at the wheel.

Kim: "I hope their isn't any traffic."

They drive out of the cul-de-sac and sped off. A few hours later they arrived at the Hollywood Bowl and pulled up to the main entrance.

"You on the list."

Kim: "Yes, you can tell your people that Kira Ford is here."

"Pull around the back."

They unpacked everything taking out the musical equipment.

"You have ten minutes till you go on."

Kyle: "You okay?"

"Yes, this is the biggest thing I have ever done in my career."

"Don't worry you'll be fine, besides I'll be right there with you."

"That helps."

Kyle gave Kira a kiss when Ben showed.

"Come let's get this show on the road, I'm ready to do some drumming."

Kim, Tommy, and Sarah were with the crowd waiting for the show to start. Tommy noticed that a number of people were dressed as Dark Warriors.

"I guess some people read about Angel Grove."

Kim: "Nice to know that some people like to have fun, but I don't know that there were made, must be custom."

Sarah: "They look so real."

"Excuse me ladies and gentleman, what do you say we get this party started? Well here she is Kira Ford!"

There was applause and the curtain opened showing Kira with her guitar, Kyle holding a guitar, and Ben on the drums. (Sorry don't know any of Emma Lahan's songs).

During the intermission Kira, Kyle, and Ben came out to greet their family.

"You did great!"

"Thanks Kim, I would never have been able to do this without you."

Both gave each other a hug.

Ben: "Where's Sarah?"

Tommy: "She went to get drinks."

Sarah was struggling carrying a handful of drinks through the crowd of people. One person in a cloak walked right by her knocking the drinks out of your hand.

"Hey, watch where you're going buddy!"

The figure turned around slightly and his face was pale with blood shot red eyes, and a scar across his face. Sarah ran over to the group.

Kim: "Sarah, you look like you saw a ghost."

"He's here Kim."

Kyle: "Who?"

"Jerec."

Ben: "Are you sure?"

Sarah nodded her head.

Kim: "Keep on the look out."

Kyle: "We should get back."

Kira, Kyle, and Ben went backstage. A few minutes later the second song started but before the song could end the costumed Dark Warriors took out lightsabers and started wreaking havoc causing a mob of scared people running out leaving only Kim, Kyle, Ben, Sarah, Tommy, and Kira. Kim took her person and took out a handful of lightsabers. Tommy gave her look.

"What, it is always good to be prepared."

She handed Tommy's his double-bladed, handed Sarah's, then threw over Kyle and Ben's. She then looked at Kira throwing her one of hers.

"Since you don't have your own yet."

Kyle, Ben, and Kira jumped off stage to the rest of the group. Dark Warriors surrounded the group of six when the cloaked figure removed his hood.

Kim: "Jerec."

"Well if it isn't my stepchildren and then some."

Kyle: "We told you if you ever returned we would kill you."

"Must have slipped my mind."

Ben: "Then you need a reminder. HAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Kyle: "YAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

A blinding light flashed the room and when it dimmed Kyle and Ben stood there with their bodies covered a golden yellow aura. Their hair was spiked up and the pupils in their eyes were gone leaving nothing but white. Kim also powered up with a pink aura surrounding her body.

"I may not be as powerful as you two but I would like to have my share. Tommy you and the girls take the Dark Warriors. Jerec is ours."

And then the battle begins.

Author's Note: How much power has Jerec gained and will Kyle and Ben have the power to stop him for good this time? Find out. Review.


	3. Let's Get This Party Started

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Power Rangers, Star Wars, or Dragonballz. I only own my characters.

Author's note: Kim, Kyle, Ben, and the gang find themselves in the front lines yet again but this time not as Power Rangers but Jedi. Will their power be enough? Find out.

Let's get this party started

Kim: "Jerec."

"Well if it isn't my stepchildren and then some."

Kyle: "We told you if you ever returned we would kill you."

"Must have slipped my mind."

Ben: "Then you need a reminder. HAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Kyle: "YAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

A blinding light flashed the room and when it dimmed Kyle and Ben stood there with their bodies covered a golden yellow aura. Their hair was spiked up and the pupils in their eyes were gone leaving nothing but white. Kim also powered up with a pink aura surrounding her body.

"I may not be as powerful as you two but I would like to have my share. Tommy you and the girls take the Dark Warriors. Jerec is ours."

"Right."

Tommy, Kira, and Sarah charged the Dark Warriors leaving the three Skywalker's alone with Jerec. Jerec unleashed a red energy ball from his hand headed straight for them. Kim flew upwards while Kyle went left and Ben went right dodging the attack.

Jerec: "My power has increased since our last meeting."

Ben: "Oh yeah, same with us."

The three of them each fired energy balls of their own each the same color of their lightsabers: Kim pink, Kyle blue, and Ben green. Jerec didn't even move as they made contact causing a small explosion. As the smoke cleared Jerec was no where in sight.

Ben: "Where did he go?"

Kim: "I don't know keep on the lookout."

Jerec appeared above Kyle and Ben smashing his elbows into their back sending them to the floor. Kim charged Jerec as their lightsabers made contact creating a shockwave eruption.

Meanwhile, the other three were having an easier time with the Dark Warriors. Tommy was taking on five with his purple double-bladed. He blocked two while backing another coming behind them and then immediately jumped kicked another one. Tommy then finished them off with a 360 spin attack destroying them.

"That should do it."

Kira and Sarah were double teaming the remaining as they flipped over kicking them as they passed by. Sarah then blocked an attack while Kira slashed the attacker cutting it in half left and right. Another came firing n energy ball at the girls when Sarah sent it back like a batter in baseball. Both girls gave each other high fives as they went on to finish the rest.

Kim and Jerec were going head to head with the lightsabers with kicking combinations.

"You won't win this time Kim."

"Wanna bet."

Kyle high kicked Jerec in the air right to Ben who was waiting above. He punched Jerec sending him in the opposite direction with Kim appeared slamming him to the gorund. Kyle and Ben then combined their attack into one large energy ball hitting Jerec as he hit the ground. With a pot hole in the ground the landed near to see Jerec still up laughing.

"When I said I have more power I meant it. Dark Warriors, give me your life force!"

All the remaining Dark Warriors bodies dissolved into red energy that went out to Jerec. All of it went inside him as he grew larger tearing through his clothes as his muscles got bigger. Tommy, Kira, and Sarah joined the Skywalkers as they all watched in shock.

"Now, we finish this (Jerec's voice a lot deeper)"

Ben: "Uh oh."

Kyle: "We're in trouble."

And then the battle begins.

Author's Note: So how do you like the story so far and please let me know if I should continue. Please Review.


	4. Jerec Becomes Unstoppable

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, Star Wars, or Dragonballz? I only own my characters.

Author's note: Jerec has turned himself into some monstrous being. How will the gang defeat him now?

Jerec Becomes Unstoppable

Jerec stood there examining his new body liking the new big form as his clothes were were now ripped.

Jerec: "Shall we continue?"

Kyle and Ben powered up to their max and charged towards Jerec.

Kim: "Guys wait!"

Ben: "Stay out of this Kim. He's ours!"

They both went for a physical approach as they did kicking and punching combinations as Jerec stood there laughing.

Kyle: "What the?"

Both stopped looking at Jerec who threw them both to the ground as they returned to normal. He then blasted them as they laid there

KIra: "Leave them alone!"

Kira and Sarah charged towards Jerec who just held his hand out blasting the two onto the stage. Kim was next as she tried her share but like her brothers were thrown into the ground. As Jerec proceeded to stop on her she managed to get out of the way just in the knick of time. Kim stood there she was about to be blasted when Tommy appeared hitting the blast away with his lightsaber. Tommy went for Jerec head on trying to make a dent with his lightsaber but surprisingly Jerec was blocking his attacks with his bare arms. Jerec then swatted Tommy away as if he was nothing.

Kim: "Tommy!"

She raced over to him as he lay there.

"You fool, what did you do that?"

"Old habits I guess."

"How sweet, time to die."

Kyle came in front of them swatting away the attack as Ben jumped Jerec square in the jaw causing him to fall backwards.

"Too bad we can't fuse right now."

Ben took off his armored vest as it was adding weight. Kyle and Ben then charged Jerec yet again but Jerec too went into their path with his arms extended outward hitting both brothers propelling them into the wall as they fell to the ground.

"Leave my brothers alone!"

Jerec stood there as Kim raced towards grabbing her by the neck.

"You're a fool to think you can stop me Kim."

He threw her right near her brothers as the three of them laid there at Jerec's mercy.

"Time for you to die then the Earth will be mine."

As he was about to give the final blow a blue streak of light came downward from the sky towards Jerec causing him to crash into the ground.

"What was that?"

A figure then appeared before Kim, Kyle, and Ben. It was the ghost of their father Ben Skywalker.

"Skywalker?"

"Kim: "Daddy."

"I am proud of you Kim but your work is not done yet. The Earth and the galaxy are depending on you. Kyle, Ben you both have more power than think, believe in yourselves my sons."

He then disappeared from sight as Kyle and Ben opened their eyes.

Kyle: "Father."

Kim still sat there as her brothers got up facing Jerec.

Kyle: "You came back to help us father."

Ben: "And we won't let you down!"

The two brothers screamed as the whole room began to shake as they turned into their Super Jedi forms but it didn't stop there. The golden aura around them became larger as they continued to scream.

Jerec: "What is this? That power."

Author's Note: Kyle and Ben seem to be transforming into something more than just a Super Jedi. Any ideas on how they shoukd look? Review.


	5. Super Jedi Level 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, Star Wars, or DBZ. I only own Kyle and Ben and any other character that I own.

Author's note: Kyle and Ben have ascended to a new level. But will it be enough to finish Jerec once and for all?

Super Jedi Level 2

Jerec: "What is this? That power."

Kyle and Ben now stood there with their hair in a spiked formation but now a yellow gold color matching the aurora around their bodies. Their eyes also returned but were now glowing; Ben's eyes were green covering the pupils and Kyle's were blue. Jerec stood trying to keep a straight face.

"So you changed your hair color, big deal."

Kyle: "You are just any other Sith, you think you can waltz in here and claim the planet for yourself. But you forget one thing Jerec."

"What would that be?"

Ben: "We're our father's sons!"

Kyle and Ben continued to power up as pieces of the ceiling came down from above.

Tommy: "Kim, what is going on?"

"I don't know the prophecy never said anything about this."

The brothers started walking towards Jerec was unleashed a full wave force lightening on them. Kyle and Ben continued to walk unaffected by the lightening. Before he knew it they both were standing right up to them. Jerec took a swipe at Kyle who caught his hand squeezing causing Jerec to yell in pain. Ben jumped in using both of his legs to kick him in the air then fly up towards Jerec upper cutting him upwards through the ceiling into the sky. Before Jerec could recover Ben appeared again kicking to left and then appeared again this time blasting him point blank. Jerec fell to the ground into the street below. The others came outside as Kyle and Ben landed near Jerec as he struggled to get up.

"What are you?"

Kyle: "We are protectors of innocent."

Ben: "We are the hope of all those who cry in the darkness."

Kyle: "Ally to good!"

Ben: "Nightmare to you!"

Jerec went to the skies again with Kyle and Ben close on his tail. He tried firing at the brothers but his attacks were either dodged or swatted away. Kyle then punched him in the gut as Ben grabbed his legs spinning him in a 360 angle then tossing him upwards. With Jerec going up Kyle blasted him with both hands causing Jerec to fall to the ground. Right as he recovered Ben had his hand held out aimed right at him.

"Welcome to Super Ben's Big Bang Attack!"

Ben fired a huge energy ball as Jerec struggled to contain it because the force as too much for him and he continued downward.

"Welcome to oblivion!"

Ben threw a smaller attack at Jerec causing the larger one to explode. They all watched as when everything cleared that Jerec was no where in sight. Kyle and Ben came down next to their family.

Kira: "You guy were amazing!"

Sarah: "Yeah who would have thought that you would transform again."

Their victory was short lived however as a red beam came out of the smoke hitting both Kira and Sarah. Out of the smoke appeared Jerec still ready to fight.

"Very impressive boys but you should know that the powers of the Dark Side never disappoint."

He blasted Kyle and Ben into nearby buildings as he set his sights on the girls.

"With you two gone they might just turn."

Kyle and Ben managed to get up racing towards their girlfriends as an energy ball formed in his hand. They both got in the way of the attack shielding them with one hand each Kyle his right and Ben his left. The blast destroyed a couple of buildings but Kyle and Ben managed to protect Kira and Sarah but both of their arms were covered with blood and dangling.

Kira: "You alright?"

"Yeah I think my arm is broken."

Ben: "Mine too."

Kim and Tommy ran over to their side. Jerec then appeared in the sky with a large energy ball in his hand.

"You really don't know the true power of the Dark Side do you?"

Kyle and Ben got up ready to take him on.

Kim: "Are you crazy, you are in no condition to fight."

Kyle: "It doesn't matter Kim, with that kind of power he will destroy the planet."

Tommy: "At least let him heal you."

Ben: "There's no time."

They both walked more towards the direction of the ball.

"We may have only one of our arms but that is more than enough. (Kyle put his left hand behind him) KA-ME-HA."

Ben then extended his right hand outwards charging up: "FINAL!"

"ME-HAAAA!" Kyle thrust his hand forward unleashing a blue beam headed straight towards the ball.

"FLASH!" Ben thrust his hand forward unleashing a green beam.

The two beams connected with the red ball.

"Nice try but not this time."

Jerec fired a few smaller ones in the red balls path causing to get bigger. Kyle and Ben were struggling for dominance

"I have to go help them."

"Kim you don't have enough power to help them."

"Look I may not have as much power as those two but I am still their sister."

"Just promise me you won't die this time."

"No problem handsome."

She gave him a quick kiss dashing towards her brothers' side. She powered up with a pink aura around her and she put both arms in front of her unleashing a pink beam joining her brothers in the struggle.

Kyle: "Kim, what are you doing?"

"You didn't think I'd let you have all the fun did you?"

Jerec saw Kim join and smiled.

"Perfect I can finally destroy the offspring once and for all."

Author's Note: Sorry to end it like that but I like to keep people guessing. Please feel free to give any ideas or things you want to see in the story as it progresses. Review.


	6. Showdown

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for this story and characters.

Author's note: Kim, Kyle, and Ben are Earth's last hope as they struggle against the energy that Jerec formed to destroy the Earth.

Showdown

The ball was getting closer to the ground as Jerec continued to fire making it larger and propelling it closer to the ground. The three siblings were doing all that they could but started to lose their strength especially Kyle and Ben. Both knelt to the ground struggling to keep their hands up. Kim was the only one standing but even she was having trouble. Tommy, Kira, and Sarah watched from the sidelines.

Tommy: "There has to be a way that we can distract Jerec to give them enough time."

Kira: "But Dr. O we can't fly."

Sarah: "I'm with Kira on this one."

"No, but we can run up the buildings with our speed and find a way to give them the advantage."

Tommy used his force speed to run up a tall building with the girls following close behind.

Meanwhile the siblings still weren't fairing too well.

Kyle: "He's too strong."

Ben: "We need more power."

Kim: "I wish dad was here."

Just then the three of them heard a voice that sounded familiar.

"Kim, Kyle, Ben."

Kyle: "Father?"

Ben: "That sounded like."

"You have done well my children but you must finish this."

Kim: "But daddy we have lost most of our power."

"No you haven't Kim, you may not realize this but you just as much power as your brothers but you all holding back. Kyle don't doubt yourself. Ben I know you are afraid inside but look past it. I know anger is not our way but right now you must use it to save the Earth. Just remember all the terrible things Jerec has done to our family and everyone else.

The three of them got up listening to their father unleashing more power starting to move the ball away from the streets.

Jerec: "It's no use, struggle all you want but it won't be enough!"

Meanwhile Tommy and the girls were at the highest part of Hollywood.

"Alright here is what we are going to do, I am going to threw my lightsaber, Kira use your Pterra scream, and Sarah push Kira's scream towards him. Tommy proceeded in throwing his lightsaber at right Jerec like a boomerang nicking Jerec just enough. Jerec towards them.

"What do you think you're going to do?"

Tommy: "Now!"

He looked over at the girls where Kira used her Pterra Scream with Sarah pushing it to give it an extra boost. The yellow wave hit Jerec making him cover his ears as the sound of Kira's scream.

"Now is your chance! Let it all out!"

They thought for a minute but then the three siblings unleashed a full amount of their power breaking through the ball into Jerec's direction.

"Impossible."

He tried blasting but the beam broke through. He tried putting a shield barrier around himself but it was no use as he was blasted into space.

"Darn you Skywalkers!"

Those were his last words as his body disinegrated.

They relaxed knowing that their foe was gone forever. They collapsed to the ground laughing.

Kim: "Thank you dad."

Tommy and the girls landed on the ground. Kim opened her eyes as Tommy lifted her carrying her.

"Hey handsome."

"Hello yourself beautiful."

Kira and Sarah helped the boys up giving them a shoulder to lean on.

Kyle: "I don't know about you but I'm to go home."

They laughed as they ran home.

Later at the house after Tommy had just finished healing everyone, they were speaking with the ghost of the siblings' father.

Kyle: "If you hadn't helped us when you did we would have been goners."

"Well I couldn't let anything happen to my children."

Kira: "By the way how were you able to damage Jerec I mean you're a ghost right?"

"You are right Kira but you all know that the force works in mysteries ways. I cannot explain it myself but I concentrated on Jerec and for a moment there it was if I was alive again."

Kim: "So you sensed that were in danger."

"Yes and actually your mother kept begging me to go help you."

"And I'm glad I did now where my babies are?"

Their mother appeared as they looked embarrassed that she would even call them that.

Ben: "You know mom you could not call us babies anymore and I am fifteen by the way."

"Ben you will always be my babies if you like or not."

Kyle: "Next time though not in front of our girlfriends."

They all laughed."

Tommy: "So it's over right, with Jerec destroyed the prophecy has been fulfilled."

"I don't think so Tommy; I have the feeling that Jerec was merely a pawn."

Kim: "Then who is the master mind?"

Meanwhile on the volcanic planet of Mustufar a cloaked figure sat in a chair slumped over when two more hooded figures came through the door.

"Master Sidius Jerec has been vanquished."

"Excellent everything is going as planned."

Author's Note: Alright if you know Darth Sidius if he is the same one, then his real plans always seem to be revealed at the last minute. So what challenges await for the Skywalkers? Stay tuned and please review.


	7. Two Years Later

Disclaimer: I don't Power Rangers, Star Wars, or DBZ. I only own my characters and this story.

Author's note: I am jumping two years in the story and it will suit it in a way. There has been no Sith activity since the death of Jerec. Enjoy.

Two Years Later

Kim, Kyle, and Ben were instructing their students Tommy, Kira, and Sarah. Tommy was improved for someone who has been training for only a couple of years. He has also mastered the double-bladed lightsaber quite well.

"You are getting better Tommy; I think my uncle will be impressed when you show him what you have learned."

"And I have you to thank. I am surprised that the counsel let my own wife train me."

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"No, it's just I always knew you were gifted but now I know way you were able to handle tough enemies in the past."

Kyle was training Kira who had followed Kim's example of two lightsabers keeping her old ranger color, yellow.

"I think I have developed a new force power."

"Show me."

Kira started to scream using her Pterra scream but the wave was much bigger and more powerful sending Kyle to the other side of the training room. She ran over to him helping him up.

"Sorry, I guess I haven't fully learned to control that."

"It's okay; it seems you have combined your force powers with your Dino powers. Remind me never to piss you off."

Ben was teaching Sarah some advanced moves which she was following along very well. As Ben came for a punch as Sarah grabbed his arm flipping him in the air and finishing him off with a jump kick.

"You really have improved Sarah."

"Yeah I just wish my parents could be here to see this."

Kim: "They would be very proud of you just like I am. I think that is enough training for one day. Hit the showers."

Tommy approached Kim as they started laughing and kissing on their way up. Kim looked over at her brothers who looked at her is disgust.

"What, I never say anything when you're making out with your girlfriends."

Ben: "But you're our sister."

"And?"

"Well we support each other since we're brothers but seeing you are a whole different thing."

"Excuse me Mrs. Oliver."

"What is it Rosie?"

"Master Shen is on the line."

"Patch it upstairs."

They all gathered in the living room where a holographic image of Shen Skywalker appeared.

Kim: "Hi Uncle."

"Hello Kim, Tommy, Kyle, Ben, Kira, and Sarah."

"Hello Shen."

"I am proud to say that Tommy with all your training I think you are ready for the trials."

"Are you serious? Me a Jedi Knight?"

"Is this true uncle?"

"Yes but he needs the last part of his training to be with me."

Kim: "I see no problem with that. We can leave by tomorrow."

"One more thing, the counsel has finally taken an interest in Kyle and Ben."

Ben: "Took them long enough."

"Although Master Keira is not impressed and still doubts it even though you defeated Jerec."

Kyle: "Why I am not surprised, she always had something against Dad and now us."

"That is why I proposed you take The Test."

Kim: Do you think their ready?"

"OF course we are Kim?"

"I am confident with them Kim, and this will prove they are the chosen ones."

Ben: "Cool, can't wait."

"I will see you all soon, May the Force be with you."

Master Shen's image disappeared.

Sarah: "What's the test?"

Kim: "The test is something our ancestor Luke Skywalker created after he saw the prophecy. It consists of Jedi fighting warriors with powers far beyond anything the galaxy has seen."

Kira: "Have Jedi tried this before?"

"Yes, many have, all have failed, and some have died."

Kira and Sarah gave worried looks to their boyfriends.

Ben: "Don't worry girls I'm sure our training will pay off."

Author's Note: Why is Master Keira against the Skywalker family. Only time will tell and what will the test hold for Kyle and Ben. Find out. Please review; I would prefer at least 3. Thank you.


	8. Meeting With The Jedi Counsel

Disclaimer: "I don't own Power Rangers, Star Wars, or DBZ. I own the characters of Kyle, Ben, any other characters I made up, and this story.

Author's note: The gang is arriving on Yavin 4 at the Jedi Temple so Tommy can begin his Jedi Trials and Kyle and Ben proof to the counsel that they are the chosen ones

Meeting With The Jedi Counsel

Aboard the Millennium Falcon Mark III the gang was approaching Yavin 4. Tommy and Kim had been he numerous times for his training with Shen but for Kira and Sarah, this was her first.

Kira: "So what is it like down there?"

Kyle: "It may look old but the technology is fantastic."

Sarah: "I'm excited that we will get to see Anton again, I mean we haven't seen him in so long."

Ben: "Yeah I wonder what he has been up to."

IN the cockpit Kim and Tommy sat managing the controls.

Tommy: "So what is in this test that your brothers must take?"

"To be honest I don't know, it hasn't been used in years and I have only heard stories about it."

Then a voice came on the intercom.

"Unidentified space craft please state your business."

"This is Kimberly Oliver, requesting permission to land."

"I'm sorry who?"

Kim looked at Tommy rolling her eyes. She loved being called Mrs. Oliver but there were many in the galaxy that still identified her as Kimberly Skywalker.

"Kimberly Skywalker."

"Yes Kimberly, we are expecting you, proceed to the hangar bay."

"Thank you, Skywalker out."

They flew the ship into the planets surface area where most of it was a desert like setting. The ship came across a huge hangar bay with someone directing them where to go, they made a smooth landing noticing that Anton was waiting for them. Sarah was the first to run out of the ship going towards Anton literally knocking him down.

"Anton!"

"Sarah, how's my favorite blue? I hope you are keeping Ben in check?"

"Trust me she is."

The rest of the gang joined them where Kyle, Ben, and Anton did some secret hand shake.

Kyle: "How have you been cous?"

"You know, teaching these kids the force. But I have to say they are easier to teach than adults. What about you Kim?"

"Nothing big. Just living the quiet life."

Tommy: "Or at least trying too."

"Dad told me about Jerec. He also told me that you guys transformed again."

Ben: "Yeah but this time we look more like super sayjin's."

"Cool, I'm sure I'll get a chance to see it in the test. Let go show you to your courtiers and I'll get one of the droids to get your luggage. By the way how is the music Kira?"

"It has really been working well as well as my training."

"Glad to hear it."

Sarah: "Am I the only one to notice that this is the first team that the whole team has been together since three years ago."

They laughed as they walked out of the hangar bay.

A couple hours later the group headed to the Counsel Chambers where they were greeted by Anton and their Aunt Karen.

Karen: "Kim it's been awhile." Giving her a hug.

"Sorry we haven't kept in touch."

"Don't worry I understand how life can be on Earth, I briefly lived it too you know. Kyle, Ben you boys have gotten bigger."

Ben: "Comes with training in different gravities everyday."

"Tommy you are still looking handsome, though I still think you would look better with a beard."

"Karen you look as beautiful as ever and I'll think about it."

"And who are these ladies?"

Kyle: "Aunt Karen, our girlfriends; Kira Ford and Sarah Jones."

Kira: "Nice to meet you Mrs. Skywalker."

Karen: "Please don't call me that, it makes me sound old."

Sarah: "I think we might have met you at the wedding."

"You're right we did briefly."

Kim: "Where's Uncle Shen?"

"With the counsel members; he is trying to convince the others that you are the ones. Most of them do not believe it and I for one just started believing. I want to be the first to apologize that I didn't believe my own niece and nephews.

Kyle: "Don't worry about it Aunt Karen."

Karen: "It's about to start, Tommy, Kira, Sarah you can come sit with me and Anton. Oh and just to let you know we are the only one's who know about you taking the test. It isn't official yet. So keep that in mind."

Kim, Kyle, and Ben walked through some big doors and into the main chambers. To the left and right of them were rows of other Jedi and in front of them were the counsel members. From left to right there was a women with light blue skin with tendrils that came out of the back of her head down her back, AN alien male but hard see his face because it was covered with a mask, Shen Skywalker, and very old human woman, a male similar to the blue skinned woman, and an older human male.

Old woman: Welcome fellow Jedi we are here to discuss the matter of an ancient prophecy that the great Luke Skywalker foresaw a very long time ago. To discuss this matter is his decedents who claim that this has come true.

Kim: "Master Keira and all the representatives of the Senate. My name is Kimberly Ann Oliver and I am a descendent of Luke Skywalker. Years ago my father Ben Skywalker claimed to have the same vision that Luke had but recognized my brothers Kyle and Ben Skywalker as the chosen one's."

There was a great deal of shock among the crowd and the counsel members talked amongst themselves.

Blue Skinned Male: I trust you have some kind of proof."

"My brothers defeated Jerec and his minions single handedly after I was killed for a brief time."

Master Keira: "Yes we all heard that story but you appear to have no proof."

Ben: "Oh yeah, check this out."

Ben transformed into the 1st stage of a Super Jedi, Kyle then followed.

Old man: "Impressive, there must be a way that we can test your abilities."

Master: "Master Katarn I suggest that they try the test."

The counsel talked amongst themselves and Master Keira sat up directing her attention to the crowd.

"We have decided that Kyle and Ben will take the test that Luke Skywalker provided long ago. You have two hours to prepare yourselves."

They bowed and exited the room. They met everyone outside.

Tommy: "I don't trust Master Keira, there isn't something right about her."

Karen: "Tommy, she is the most respected member to the counsel but if you two can pass the test."

Ben: "Don't worry Aunt Karen, we will show everyone what we can do.

Author's Note: What will the test hold for Kyle and Ben? Why is Master Keira so unimpressed that they defeated Jerec? Find out. Please Review.


	9. Luke Skywalker's Test

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, Star Wars, or DBZ. I own the characters of Kyle, Ben, any other characters that I made up, and this story.

Author's note: I am jumping two years in the story and it will suit it in a way. There has been no Sith activity since the death of Jerec. Enjoy.

Luke Skywalker's Test

Kyle and Ben were alone in their courtiers mentally preparing themselves for the test. They even brought their own individual ipods listening to music to help. Just then there was a beep at the door.

Kyle: "Come in."

The door slid open and there stood Kira and Sarah.

Ben: "Hey girls, what's up?"

Sarah: "Nothing."

Kira: "Except for the fact that we are a little worried."

Kyle took off his year plugs and went up to his girlfriend.

"Hey cheer up, we'll be fine."

Sarah: "We can still worry can't we?"

Ben: "I guess so."

Kim then came into the room.

"It's time."

The boys kissed their girlfriends and headed out.

Kim: "I'll meet you two at the viewing room."

The girls nodded.

They walked through the halls stop at an elevator lift.

Kim: "This is far as I can take you. We'll be rooting for you."

Ben: "Don' worry sis this will be as easy as pie."

They went onto the lift with Kim watching as they went down the shaft.

Kyle: "East as pie?"

"What, how hard can it be?"

The lift stopped in what looked to be a cavern underneath the Jedi Temple.

Ben: "I didn't even know this was here."

The boys walked through the cavern and stopped at a metal door. A beam then scanned the two boys and then a holographic image of an older man appeared in black clothes.

"Greetings fellow Jedi, I am Luke Skywalker, Jedi Master."

Kyle and Ben couldn't believe what they were seeing. They were staring at their great ancestor.

"If you are here, then you are attempting the test. I must worn you that this is unlike any Jedi has faced. Good luck."

The image disappeared and the door opened. They stepped in what appeared a large domed room.

Ben: "How can Luke build something like this way down underneath the Temple?"

"We have something similar under our house remember."

"Oh yeah."

The boys were hit by a blast knocking them into a nearby wall. Both of them slowly got up to see in front of them two individuals with black outfits and masks concealing their faces.

Kyle: "Guess you're our test?"

The figures didn't respond and took out lightsabers switching them on.

Ben: "Okay if that's the way the want to play it."

Kyle and Ben powered up to Super Jedi Level 1 with their hair spiked up and their eyes white. They then switched on their lightsabers as the figures charged towards them blocking the first swing. Ben broke through the next attack and then jumps kicking the warrior square in the face. It went flying into the other direction into the wall. Kyle was evading attacks from the warrior he was taking on and quickly jumped over it backing as he landed. The second warrior went right into the other one.

Meanwhile in a large room with a large hologram projector with the Jedi Counsel watching in their own booths. Kim, Tommy, Sarah, Kira, Anton, and Karen were watching in the front row.

Ben: "Come on, is that all you got?"

The warriors got up and red aura appeared around their bodies.

Kyle: "Maybe this might be a challenge after all."

Kyle and Ben charged as the warriors each stepped out of the way grabbing the brothers and throwing them into one another. The gang looked on as their boys seemed to be having some trouble.

Ben: "That's it, now I'm mad!"

Ben ran towards them again they all matched blows with the lightsaber and physical attacks. The crowd was amazed at what they were seeing that any Jedi could display this kind of power. They then took to the air as the warriors managed to knock them to the ground. Kyle and Ben looked up to see them getting ready for an attack. One of them cupped its hands together and put it behind its back while the other extended both arms outwards.

Kyle: "No way!"

"Kamehameha!"

"Final Flash!"

Both warriors fired tow beams at the brothers as they tried blocking it with their ligthsabers. There was an explosion in the dome.

The gang sat up with Kira and Sarah screaming their names. The static on the image cleared as they saw Kyle and Ben staggered to get up. They cheered with every other Jedi looking at them weird. The girls sat back down quietly rooting with the others.

Ben: "I think I've had enough of this."

Kyle: "I think you're right, time to take it to the next level."

They both screamed as they transformed into the next stage with their hair now gold with Ben's eyes green and Kyle's eyes blue. Golden aura surrounded their bodies as there was a very serious look on their faces.

Ben: "Ready for round two?"

The warriors nodded as they resumed their attack. Kyle and Ben were evading the attacks with ease and their movements could hardly be seen. Master Keira leaned over to one of the other members of the counsel.

"What is their power level?"

"It's over 9,000 and it's still climbing."

Ben made a move punching it in the stomach multiple times and then punched it into the face knocking it back. Kyle did a front kick knocking back the other one and then flew towards kicking it like in a bicycle moving combination. The boys then took to the air with the warriors looking on. Ben stretched out his hand with an energy ball forming in his hand.

"Welcome to Super Ben's BIG BANG ATTACK!"

He fired it right at the warriors and as they tried to block it Kyle threw a smaller energy ball causing it to explode. The crowd as in awe. After the smoke cleared the warriors remained as they got up yet again.

Ben: "You've got to be getting me."

Instead of the warriors attacking they switched off their lightsabers and took their masks off. To their surprise and everyone else watching, their stood exact mirror images of Kyle and Ben in their first Super Jedi forms. In the dome at the middle the hologram of Luke Skywalker appeared.

"Congratulations you must be the decedents in a vision a saw a long time ago. I tried to calculate your abilities and base it off my vision. Apparently you must be even more powerful than I imagined. But a great battle awaits you and I have faith in you. May the force be with you."

Luke and the warriors vanished. Kyle and Ben returned to their normal state and went back to the lift.

A few hours later after they cleaned up they once again found themselves in the Jedi Counsel Chambers.

Master Keira: "It would seem you're assumptions were correct. I give you my apologizes."

Ben: "Right."

After the meeting they were getting ready to leave. Kim was talking with her uncle.

"Are you sure I cannot stay with him."

"I'm sorry Kim but Tommy must some alone time so I can get him ready for the trials."

Kim nodded as she went to get her things.

Later on Kim, Kyle, Ben, Sarah, and Kira were getting ready to board the Falcon saying their goodbyes.

Sarah: "Promise us you'll stay in touch this time."

Anton: "You got it. Keep them out of trouble."

Kira: "Trust me we will."

Kyle: "You know you won't be able to make jokes like this when you have someone special."

"I know."

Karen: "You girls take care yourselves and maybe soon we will go shopping."

"Sure Aunt Karen."

Kim turned to Tommy who embraced her in his arms.

"Don't worry about me beautiful I'll be fine. I promise to call you everyday and keep you updated."

"I know you will."

"I'll take care of him Kim."

"I know you will uncle."

Tommy and Kim kissed one last time and they boarded the ship. Kim got to the cockpit switching on the controls and took off out of the hangar bay and began the journey home.

Author's Note: So Tommy and Kim are separated. How will this play out? Find out next time. Please review if you want to find out what happens next.


	10. Trouble

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, Star Wars, or DBZ. I own the characters of Kyle, Ben, any other character that I have created, and this story.

Author's note: Two weeks have past since the group left Yavin. Tommy has been talking with Kim everyday about his training progress but stopped all of a sudden. A full week has gone by without any word from Tommy or anyone else. Kim is starting to get worried.

Trouble

Kim sat alone in her room looking at her wedding album. She hadn't heard from Tommy within a week and she is getting worried. As she looked through the album the ghost of her mother appeared.

"Is something wrong dear?"

"Tommy stayed behind with Uncle Shen to finish his training but I haven't heard anything from him."

"I'm sure he's fine, maybe he is just busy. I remember how time consuming it was when you're father trainee at our house. Boy was that noisy."

Kim managed to let out a small laugh.

"You don't know him like I do. This goes back to when we were Power Rangers, if Tommy said he was going to do something, he did it, especially if it was about me."

"Do you feel anything wrong?"

"I don't know if it is the will of the force, a special bonding with Tommy, or a gut feeling; but a feel something terrible has happened."

"If that's what you feel, then make a call and find out."

"Thanks Mom."

"My pleasure sweetie, and how does your father put it? Oh yes, may the force be with you."

Her mother disappeared as she let a small smile. Maybe she is over reacting; I mean nothing bad can happen within a week; can it? Just then the intercom in her room went off.

"What is it?"

Kyle: "Kim, get down here quick!"

She raced downstairs using force speed to the basement where Kyle, Ben, Sarah, and Kira were in front of the computer.

"What's going on?"

Sarah: "We are receiving an urgent message from an aircraft that just entered the atmosphere but it is hard to make out."

"Unidentified aircraft, what is your purpose."

"Kim, (static) it's Anton. (More static) Just land immediately, ship damaged."

"Open the hangar doors, now!"

Ben proceeded to open the hangar doors. The ship went under the house into the hangar but it was coming too hot as it crashed into the wall. They all raced towards the ship as they saw Anton in the cockpit all bruised and bleeding. He was barley conscious as they pulled him out.

Kim: "Get him to the Bacta Tank!"

Kyle and Ben helped carry him out when he managed to say a few words before passing out.

"Invaded, Dark Warriors, Dad, Mom, and Tommy, all in danger."

Tommy's name stuck out in Kim's mind as she wondered what happened to her husband.

Author's note: Sorry about the short chapter. What happened at the Temple and why is Anton the only one to arrive? What happened to his parents and Tommy? Find out. Please Review.


	11. Invasion

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, Star Wars, or DBZ. I own the characters of Kyle, Ben, any other character that I have created, and this story.

Author's note: Anton is about to tell everyone what happened on Yavin. How will Kim react?

Invasion

Anton was inside a small tube with nothing but shorts and a breathing mask for the water.

Kira: "I have never seen you guys use it before. What is a Bacta Tank?"

Kyle: "It was seen in Empire Strikes back if you know your movies. The tube contains liquids that go into the system rejuvenating injuried parts of the body. The reason we never used it is because Tommy would heal us."

Sarah: "How's she doing?"

Ben: "I'd imagine not well, as soon as she heard Tommy's name, she ran upstairs."

As the four continued to talk Anton's eyes opened. He looked at them putting his hands on the glass.

Ben: "Let's get you out of that so you tell us what happened."

Anton nodded.

Some time later Anton lay on a bed in the base in a robe trying to relax. The four of them were standing over him as Kim was still upstairs. He slowly opened his eyes.

"Hey guys."

Sarah was the first to grab him but he was still in some pain.

"Don't you ever scare us like that again!"

"I'll try not to."

Ben: "What happened over there?"

"Let's see, where should I start?"

"How about where you explain what happened to Tommy."

They all turned to see Kim standing by the stair entrance as she walked up to the rest.

_Anton: "This all happened a week ago:"_

_The morning started off normal, I got up to teach my class to the kids along with Dad and Tommy going to train. It started off so well. The kids were really coming along with their training and studies._

"_Well done, now for tomorrow's class I would like you all to practice your telekinesis. Dismissed."_

_The kids bowed and ran off to find their parents. I then went back to out courtiers when I received a message from the hangar bay._

"_Anton Skywalker."_

"_Go ahead."_

"_There are two visitors who would like to see you."_

"_Alright, I'm on my way."_

_At that point I was wondering who would know me because you guys were on Earth and everyone else was already at the temple. I got the hangar bay and to my surprise I saw you two. He pointed to Kyle and Ben._

"_Anton, we have been here the whole time."_

"_I know, let me get to that."_

_Anyways I approached this new look alikes._

"_Guys what are you doing here?"_

_Kyle: "Kim wanted us to check on Tommy."_

"_I see."_

_At that point I knew something was wrong because one I know you wouldn't bring the girls without a valid reason and Kim would want to check on Tommy herself._

"_I will take you to him; he should be just finishing his training."_

_Ben: "Excellent, I mean, let's go."_

_I brought them to the courtiers when Tommy walked in a few minutes later. They immediately turned their attention towards Tommy and just stared at him. I telepathically told Tommy that there was something fishy and asked if we could test these guys._

_Tommy: "Tell me, what did everyone wear for Halloween a few years ago when we fought Jerec?"  
_

_Kyle: "What kind of a stupid question is that?"  
_

_Tommy: "Just a simple one."_

_Just then the alarm sounded as I told you guys to stay here as Tommy and I went to the counsel. Dad was having a meeting that he was getting out off._

"_Dad, what's gong on?"_

"_We are being attacked by some dark looking creatures. We are dispatching all available Jedi outside."_

"_They are called dark warriors Dad. I fought them before as a ranger and so has Tommy. Let us join you."_

"_No, I want you two to go to Earth and warn Kim."_

"_But."_

"_No buts, Anton."_

_Tommy: "We have to go now Anton."_

_We raced to the hangar bay where Kyle and Ben were waiting to us._

_Ben: "Where do you think you're going?"_

_Tommy: "We have to warn Kim."_

_Kyle: "Or we could just kill you right now."_

_There eyes turned like when you transform only their eyes were red and hair as well. They took out red lightsabers and went to attack us. Before I knew what was going on Tommy pushed me out of the way switching on his lightsaber._

"_Go, tell Kim what has happened here and tell her I love her."_

_I didn't hesitate; I grabbed the nearest freighter and headed out. On them managed to land a shot off at my rear engine but I was still able to make it out. I made sure that I had enough to get back but I ran out when I arrived here._

Kira: "I am guessing those were clones."

Ben: "They had to be but who would create clones of us?"

Kyle: "My guess would be Jerec's true master, whoever that is."

Kim just stood there as everyone spoke their own ideas. Yes she was worried about her aunt and uncle but she was worried about Tommy more. He had always be there to save her and now it is her turn. Just then she heard a voice in her head.

"Kimberly"

"Tommy?"

"Help me."

Kyle: "Kim."

"We have to get over there. If there is anyone who thinks this will be too dangerous; I understand."

Kyle: You know were always ready for a fight Kim."

"Besides I want to kick some ass."

Sarah: "Count me in as well, you all have become my family and Tommy is part of that."

Kira: "Saving the galaxy is different than the world but I'm in."

"As am I."

They all turned to see Anton struggling out of bed.

Kyle: "Dude, you are in no condition to fight."

"You think I care about that right now; I left my parents and Tommy who has become like a big brother to me. Besides think of it as a team reunion."

Kim: "Alright we leave in a couple of hours."

About two hours later they all met in the hangar bay ready to go. Kyle was wearing a red sleeve less shirt, red sweat pants, wrist bands, and black boots. Ben was wearing a green sleeve less shirt, green sweat pants, white gloves, and white boots. Sarah was wearing a light blue shirt, shorts, and blue boots. Kira was wearing a jumpsuit similar to Uma Thurman in "Kill Bill". Anton was wearing a yellow t-shirt, black pants, and white boots. Kim was wearing a pink tank top, black sweats, and black boots.

Kim: "Everyone ready?"

They all nodded as they went into the Millennium Falcon Mark III. They all went into the cockpit with Kim, Kyle, and Ben at the helm. The hangar bay doors opened.

The engines started as they went through the underground tunnel then upwards out of the backyard and into space.

Kim: "Alright set the light speed coordinates for Yavin."

Ben: "Coordinates received."

Kyle: "Punch it!"

The ship jumped into light speed as our heroes go on not only to save the Jedi Temple and the rest of the galaxy rest in their hands.

"Don't worry Tommy, I'm on my way." (Kim thought to herself).

Author's note: Did Kim really receive a message from Tommy or is it a trap? What do the Sith want with Tommy anyways? Who cloned Kyle and Ben? Will the true mastermind finally reveal themselves? Find out next time. Please Review.


	12. Welcome Comity

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, Star Wars, or DBZ. I own the characters of Kyle, Ben, any other character that I have created, and this story.

Author's note: The gang is on route to Yavin. But they are in for a big surprise.

Welcome Comity

The Millennium Falcon Mark III had just jumped out of hyperspace and Yavin was right up ahead. Kim, Kyle, and Ben were at the helm with the rest behind them.

Kim: "I am going to try the emergency com channel. Anyone who is still in the temple please respond; repeat anyone please respond."

Nothing came on the com but just then a laser blast from the planet's surface went right by the ship.

Ben: "Well at least we know someone is down there."

Kim: "Anton take the girls to the main chamber and strap in. Alright boys let's see if we can evade. Proceed to take action."

The Skywalkers' were evading as more blasts came from the surface as they made their way down to the planet. For the most part they were dodging very well when on hit them on the right side.

Kyle: "We're hit on the right engine."

Ben: "Power is starting to fade."

Kim then went to the com box connected to the main chamber.

"Guys, we have taken heavy damage, prepare for a rough landing."

They struggled as the ship plummeted downward with almost no way of slowing down.

Kim: "Kyle, try putting emergency powers to the forward thrusters. Let's see if we can slow down."

Kyle nodded as he punched in a command that ignited thrusters facing forward. But even this wasn't slowing them down.

Ben: "We're coming in too hot."

Kim: "Brace for impact!"

The ship hit the ground hard is it skitted across the desert sand. After an awhile they slowly got up still shaken by the impact.

Kim: "Everyone alright."

Ben: "I think I might have pulled something but I'll be fine."

Sarah: "We're still here."

Anton, Sarah, and Kira went into the cockpit with only a few bruises and scratches.

Kira: "I don't get it, why were we attacked?"

Kim: "I don't know but the dark side is very strong here."

Kyle: "Yeah, something's not right."

Just then they could hear noises coming from outside. They cleared the window to see speeders and hovering tanks.

"Jedi, come out with your hands up and we won't harm you."

Ben: "They're kidding right, stormtroopers?"

Kira: "Those guys are still around?"

Anton: "I suggest we save as much energy as we can, especially you three." Looking over to Kim, Kyle, and Ben.

Kyle: Leave everything to us."

Kyle and Ben stepped outside standing in front of the group of stormtroopers.

"Hands up Jedi!"

Kyle and Ben smiled as they proceeded to put their hands up and then blasted the tanks and then used their lightsabers to cut the speeders in pieces. The rest joined them outside form the rubble.

Ben: "You three could run and Kim, Kyle, and I could take the skies."

Kim: "We should save as much energy as possible; we don't know what we are dealing with."

Sarah: "What are you proposing?"

Kim: "Follow me."

They walked through the desert plain until they came across a large stone. Kim began knocking on it a couple of times; it then opened a small stair case leading downstairs. Kim went down as the others followed though confused. When they got to the bottom with Kim turning on the lights to reveal an underground base with a small computer console and many vehicles; it didn't look as high tech as the one back home but more along the lines of Tommy's Dino Thunder lab.

Kyle: "How come we didn't know about this place?"

Kim: "Because I never thought we'd need it. Dad built these years ago as a safe house in case anything bad ever happened. We visited many times while you were still a baby and before Ben was born. He built all of this himself.

Ben walked over to one the vehicles seeing that they were old and rusted.

"Well I for one think we should at least give them a tune up."

Everyone agreed as they got to work. They began by taking apart pieces putting new ones, giving them a new shine, and added weapons to the mix. All of this was worked on in a matter of hours. After awhile at the Jedi Temple in the main area the clones of Kyle and Ben could see something in the distance. They could see four objects. The objects turned out to be Ben on a green sports motorcycle, Kyle driving a blue dune buggy, Kim on a pink ATV, and the rest on a black jeep with Anton on the wheel.

Kyle: "Always wanted to say this, shift into turbo!"

Each of them pressed a button which caused engines to fire at the back of each vehicle giving them more speed as they raced to the temple.

Meanwhile the clones turned to a figure sitting in a chair but his face was concealed by a hood.

"Master Sidious, they have arrived."

"Excellent, everything is going as I have foreseen it. Deploy the troops."

The two individuals left to give the order as a mouth appeared from Darth Sidious' hood letting out the signature Sidious laugh.

Author's note: What surprises await our heroes? Will Kim and the others find Tommy? Please review to find out what happens next.


	13. Finding Tommy

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, Star Wars, or DBZ. I own the characters of Kyle, Ben, any other character that I have created, and this story.

Author's note: Looks like the Sith have put up a defense around the temple. Kimberly is in for a big shock.

Finding Tommy

The gang drove towards the temple at hyper speed when in the distance they saw speeders, speeder bikes, and big tanks coming towards them. Each of them had headset on their ear so that they could communicate with one another.

Kyle: "Looks like we have the welcome comity."

Kim: "This is the only time I'm saying this. Go crazy."

All: "Roger."

They broke off in their line formation with each going in a separate direction. Ben sped ahead on his bike as two speeder bikes came on each side ramming him like a sandwich with him in the middle. Ben leapt into the air while still holding on to the handle bars kicked both troopers off their bikes and then went right back on the seat. Two more came up behind him as he sighed. Ben pressed buttons on each handle bar and fire came out off each side incinerating the speeders in flames.

Ben: "Man, you guys really need to lighten up."

Kyle had two speeders on his tail firing lasers which barely missed. Kyle put on the brakes on turning the wheel spinning in a 180 angle now facing the speeders. He then flipped on switch as he fired two missiles each destroying the individual speeders. Kyle began backing up then spinning around resuming his previous direction towards the temple.

Kim raced towards the temple as speeders came right towards her. She went in the direction of a big rock which she used as a small ramp to dodge the laser blast as she fired her own. She went by the speeders as they went up in flames.

Anton was trying to dodge the attacks as Sarah and Kira were blocking as many blasts as they could they with their lightsabers at the back part of the jeep. A tank came right in front of them as it fired a missile.

Anton: "Girls, you might want to take a seat."

They got back into their seats as leaned to his driver's side turning the steering wheel as the other side lifted up now driving on two wheels while firing a missile of his own destroying the tank. The missile went right under them as the jeep landed back on all fours. Sarah turned behind her to see the missile turning around.

Sarah: "Uh guys, we have a slight problem."

With the missile hot on their trail Kira stood at the back using her combined force/pterra scream. The frequency caused the missile to crash to the ground making a huge explosion behind them. The gang then went back in a line formation as they saw three tanks standing in the way of the entrance and a big laser turret at a higher level.

Kim: "Someone needs to take out that turret."

Kyle: "On it."

Kyle went ahead of the group dodging the turrets blast. One of the blasts hit his engine causing the buggy to catch on fire.

"This is not good."

Kyle used what little it had left it using a rock formatted ramp to take to the air using the boosters to give it momentum. At the last minute he hit the eject button sending him to the air while the dune buggy made contact with the turret thus destroying it. Ben headed towards a tank head on. The tank turned slightly with some space under it. As Ben got closer he skidded under the tank using his flame thrower which made the tank catch on fire. Kim was dodging missiles and laser blasts. She flipped into the air a blast destroyed her ATV as she fired an energy blast from her hand. Anton was having a little more difficulty controlling the jeep. As he got closer he nodded to Sarah and Kira who jumped into the air using their lightsabers to cut the last tank. A huge explosion erupted as they all stood at the doors of the temple.

She went inside where a large army of Dark Warriors waited for them.

Kim: "I'm going to find Tommy."

Kyle: "Kim, I think we should stay together."

Ben: "I'm with Kyle on this one."

Kim: "Look, Tommy is here, I can feel it. He has always been there to save me. Now it's my turn."

All of them nodded.

Kim: "Keep everyone safe and find the rest of the Jedi as well as Uncle Shen and Aunt Karen. May the force be with you."

She disappeared in the crowd of the Dark Warriors leaving the five of them. They all switched on their ligthsabers. They charged towards the Dark Warriors engaging in a big brawl.

Kim was slashing her way through as the only thing on her mind was finding Tommy. She sensed his presence coming from the main chamber but a group of Dark Warriors blocked her path.

"I'm not in the mood for you."

They charged at her as she slashed immediately flip kicking another one. She then jumped into the air firing an energy ball right under her. As they all lay on the floor she blasted open the door. She slowly went inside the room and then she heard clapping. Her attention went a black chair at the window which turned around revealing a figure in a black hooded cloak.

"Well down Kimberly, I always knew you were strong."

Kim couldn't understand why but she found herself walking towards this figure as well as letting her guard down.

"Who are you?"

"I believe you already know the answer to that, beautiful." As he removed his hood.

"Tommy?"

Author's note: What has happened to Tommy? Will the others get to Kim before anything happens to her? Where did the Sith get all these Dark Warriors. Find out next time and review.


	14. Temptation

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, Star Wars, or DBZ. I own the characters of Kyle, Ben, any other character that I have created, and this story.

Author's note: Tommy has turned and he is about to tempt Kim as well. Will Kim allow herself to be taken by the Dark Side and how will it affect the others? Find out.

Temptation

"Tommy?"

"Yes Kim it's me, how are you?"

"This cannot be evil again."

"Good and evil are put of views. But no I'm no where near the way I was a long time ago."

"But why the Dark Side?"

"My dear Kim, I have had my eyes open for the first time. We don't have to do this anymore, you know fighting for others."

"But it is our duty. It was as Power Rangers and Jedi."

"And look where that got us. We missed being together for most of our lives because of this so called higher calling. There is always someone wanting to take over. But we could change that."

"I will never resort to killing."

"Who said anything about killing? We could rule the world to protect from the evils of this entire galaxy."

Kim thought for a minute, she was tired was fighting and would do almost anything to make it stop.

Meanwhile the rest of the gang was making their way through the temple fighting dozens of Dark Warriors.

Sarah: "We really don't have time for this." As she kicked one.

Ben: "I agree." Ben flipped in the air firing an energy ball from his hand.

Kira screamed disabling some Dark Warriors with Anton finishing them off with his lightsaber. Kyle slammed his fist to the ground as Ben jumped into the air punching and kicking them to the ground.

Kyle: "I think we should move along now."

They ran through the temple when all of a sudden they heard a noise coming from one of the doors.

"Is somebody out there?"

Anton: "Master Keira?"

"Anton, thank goodness, please let me out."

Ben: "Stand back."

Ben unleashed an energy ball blowing up the door revealing an angry Master Keira.

"Are you crazy!"

Ben: "Hello to you too."

"This isn't the time to be funny. The temple has been invaded."

Kyle: "Yeah, we figured that."

Anton: "Where are my parents and the other counsel members?"

"I don't know they took them all not too long ago."

Kira: "So, you are the last one?"

"Yes."

Anton: "We have to find my parents."

Sarah: "We will."

Kyle: "Alright moving on, your coming too."

Keira: "Me?"

"Yes."

The gang ran to the main chamber noticing it was too quiet and no more Dark Warriors showing up. As they got to the large door, the ground collapsed underneath them. They fell down a shaft leading all the way to the room where Kyle and Ben had their test.

Kyle: "Why are here again?"

"To meet your end of course."

Out of the shadows Kyle and Ben were staring in the faces of their clones.

Meanwhile Kim was struggling with her thoughts as Tommy attempted to turn her over.

"Your right Tommy, we have been fighting for a long time. It is time we take matters in our own hands."

"That's my girl."

They both kissed and then Tommy led Kim to the chair he was sitting.

Tommy: "Once more the Sith will rule the galaxy."

Kim: "And we shall have peace."

Author's note: Has Kim really turned to the Dark Side? What happened to Anton's parents and the rest of the Jedi? How will Kyle and Ben fair against their clones? Find out next time. Please Review.


	15. Ben VS His Opposite

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, Star Wars, or DBZ. I own the characters of Kyle, Ben, any other characters that I made up, and this story.

Author's note: Kyle and Ben are face to face with their exact opposites in the exact place they had their trial. Will they prevail against these dark doubles?

Ben VS. His Opposite

Dark Ben: "So, you're the real us, thought you would be taller."

"Look whose talking."

Kira: "How could the Sith ever have cloned you?"

Dark Kyle: "Quite simple my dear, Jerec obtained DNA samples from you two and gave it to out master."

"Enough talk, I want to fight."

Anton: "Careful your double seems dangerous."

"He doesn't scare me." (Cracking his knuckles). Let's make this more interesting. (He took out his lightsaber and handed it to Sarah). Hold this to me, will you babe?"

Master Keira: "Are you crazy! The Jedi don't brawl with the Sith."

Sarah: "Trust me; he knows what he is doing."

Dark Ben: "I accept your challenge. (He too took out his lightsaber and tossed it to the side.) Show me what you got."

Ben powered up to his level 1 form while the clone did as well. His eyes and hair changed to red. Both Ben's charged towards one another with their fist connecting creating a shockwave. The clone did a high kick with Ben ducking under him and then tried tripping the clone that jumped over Ben.

"Impressive, you should know that my master made special modifications to us."

"Well, other than ruining our fashion sense and trashing our voice; I really don't see what else there is to be done."

"Well I have a desire to kill my enemies and my master gave me more power than could possibly imagine. DESTRUCTO BLAST! (This looks similar to Ben's Big Bang Attack)."

Ben blocked the blast with his hand absorbing it into his own body. The dark figure charged once again only to be kicked upward by Ben. Ben flew towards him but his clone recovered grabbing him and throwing Ben to the ground. Everyone watched and Sarah ran towards Ben but was stopped by Kyle.

"Let me go! He needs us."

"Have faith Sarah."

Ben got up quickly turning to his double.

"Play times over."

Ben then powered up to level 2 with his hair now blonde and his eyes green. Ben and the clone went for each other again exchanging blow after blow easily matching each other's speed and strength. Each were anticipated each other's attacks since they are one and the same. After a while the two stood out breath.

Dark Ben: "It would seem we are evenly matched."

"Agreed."

"But I think we will put things in my favor. Care to give me a hand bro?"

Dark Kyle went to console punching in some code. The gravity in the room became much heavier and everyone was struggling to get up.

Master Keira: "He has increased the gravity."

Dark Ben picked up a piece of rumble from the fight. "That's right Keira, the gravity has been pumped up to 50 times the normal gravity you are used to from earth, (he dropped the stone which fell fast to the ground) your chances are falling faster than that stone."

Ben casually got up turning to his clone revealing a small smirk on his face letting out a small laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"If you are anything like me, then you should know that I always push myself way beyond normal training."

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe if you changed to 500 times gravity you might have a chance. At 50 times, I don't even feel it."

"You're bluffing!"

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not; hard to tell."

Master Keira: "He has to be bluffing; no Jedi has ever gone above 50." She said this as she as well as the others struggled to stand minus Kyle.

Kyle: "You should know Master; we are not your average Jedi."

Dark Ben: "I'm going to make this room your grave!"

Author's Note: Is Ben really bluffing? Can he beat his double? And how will Kyle fare against his? What will they think seeing that Kim has turned on them? Find out and please review.


	16. Keeping a Straight Face

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, Star Wars, or DBZ. I own the characters of Kyle, Ben, any other character that I have created, and this story.

Author's note: Ben seems to have a level head despite the gravity unlike his clone. Will it be enough?

Keeping a Straight Face

The clone charged towards Ben with a high kick to the face while Ben just put his arm up blocking the leg from hitting his face. Dark Ben then tried punching him in the face but Ben grabbed his hand holding firm with inches to spare. To the clone's surprise he gently put the hand down. Ben's clone then did a couple back flips putting some distance between him and Ben.

"Not bad for an amateur."

He charged again going straight for Ben's head who ducked easily. His double then performed many punch and kicking combinations with Ben avoided them with relative ease. Ben grabbed his leg holding for a minute to the clone's surprise he threw him to the ground and as the clone bounced back up Ben kicked him in the chest sending him flying across the room crashing into the nearby wall. The clone fell hard to the ground. His dark brother came up to him lifting him up.

"You idiot, he's messing with your mind."

"And I'll break him."

He yet again charged but Ben punched him square in the gut stopping him in his tracks. Ben then proceeded to punch him in the stomach and face multiple times leaving the clone immobilized. Ben then struck him to the ground causing his double to bounce on the ground.

Everyone except Kyle and Anton had their mouths open has Ben was winning.

Master Keira: "He's actually pulling through."

Kyle: "What did I tell you, Ben can handle this guy no problem."

Dark Ben sat there catching his breath as Ben stood before him with a very serious look on his face. The clone got back up only to get kicked in the jaw by Ben sending him upward into the ceiling. The clone recovered bouncing off the ceiling back to the ground. Ben then disappeared from sight leaving his double that was frantically looking for him. It then heard a voice behind him.

"Looking for me?"

Ben pounded him to the ground causing the clone to slide across the room. Ben then again stood before him.

"Had enough?"

"NO!"

He got up again but Ben jumped over him kicking on his way down. The clone recovered as his feet slid on the floor only to see a fist hitting him square in the face.

"Still think I'm bluffing?"

Filled with anger the clone dashed towards Ben who punched him stopping him dead in his tracks and then kicked across the room yet again.

The clone struggled to get up as Ben shifted his feet like a boxer. Dark Ben then noticed something in the corner of his eye; his lightsaber. He got up smiling at Ben laughing hysterically.

"I'm going to keep that head of yours as a trophy."

Ben stood there waiting for the clone with his lightsber high above his head. As the clone got closer Ben put his hand up as an energy ball formed. The clone tried to stop but had too much momentum going forward. Ben blasted his clone obliterating him from sight as the lightsaber fell at his feet. He picked it up and crushed it with the force. He then walked over to the rest of the group smiling.

Master: "You mean to tell me that you have trained beyond the normal training?"

"Yes and no."

"Huh?"

Kyle: "We past 50 but never passed 100."

"Then how has he able to move like that."

"I called his bluff. Since he is me I figured he could get agitated easily which is something I need to work on. Thanks for holding this for me."

Ben took his lightsaber from Sarah kissing her on the head as Master Keira fainted. Then the gravity in the room went back to normal with Kyle's clone at the controls.

"Guess you and I are next."

Dark Kyle: "Indeed."

Dark Kyle powered up dashing towards Kyle with lightsaber in hand. Kyle switched on his lightsaber blocking the attack while transforming at the same time.

"Face it Kyle I'm you."

"No I'm not."

Author's Note: Well Ben defeated his clone but Kyle is a different story. Keep in mind the clone is like how Kyle has when he went was evil once. Can Kyle fight his inner without endangering him to the Dark Side? Find out and review.


	17. Facing Inner Demons

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, Star Wars, or DBZ. I own the characters of Kyle, Ben, any other characters that I made up, and this story.

Author's note: Kyle comes face to face with his past. Can he overcome the darkness that once compelled him? Find out.

Facing Inner Demons

Kyle broke away from his lock from his clone. He took on the defense as his clone savagely attacked. Each of them matched blows that ending with a lock with each struggling for dominance.

"Face it, you're just like me. Unlike my brother, I am not an evil manifestation of you."

"You're wrong, I'm past that."

"Prove it."

They broke away jumping in opposite directions, Dark Kyle fired a red energy ball at Kyle who hit it out of the way with his lightsaber. The clone charged again and Kyle stuck out a force push sending the clone into the wall followed flying upwards doing a front kick to the face which the clone grabbed Kyle's foot swinging around throwing him to the ground. Kira had a worried look on her face as the man she loved struggled to get off the ground. Then clone dropped down towards Kyle who rolled out of the way at the last second with the clone making an imprint with his knee.

Kira: "I don't understand, why you had such an easier time than Kyle is."

"Maybe, because Kyle is still haunted by going down the Dark Side."

"Kyle would never do anything like that."

Anton: "Kyle and Ben's power comes from anger and Kyle is afraid of going too far to the point where he loses himself."

Sarah: "I would hate to have to fight Kyle again especially now."

Kira: "This isn't a joke! I'm going to help him."

Ben: "Kira, wait."

As Kyle lied on the ground his darker image grabbed his throat holding his lightsaber to Kyle's throat.

"You really are pathetic."

Before he could finish Kyle he dropped his lightsaber holding his hears in pain as he was thrust backward away from Kyle. The clone shook it off to see Kira standing by Kyle.

"How sweet."

Dark Kyle picked up his lightsaber and appeared behind Kira holding her with his lightsaber to his neck.

"Impressive, love maybe you and I can have something."

"You will never be the man he is."

"Too bad. Hey buddy, say goodbye to your girlfriend."

Kyle's eyes lit up in a dark blue color and his hair changed to a darker gold color.

"Leave her alone!"

Anton: "This is bad."

Ben: "Really bad."

Master Keira: "He's losing control!"

He went straight for his double removing Kira from his grasp and slamming him to the ground. As the clone struggled to get up Kyle unleashed a massive force push sending the clone high near the ceiling. Kyle followed grabbing him and slamming his clone into the ceiling multiple times. He then turned forming energy by sending him to the ground hard making an imprint in the ground. Kyle landed nest to his clone using the force to retrieve his lightsaber.

"I knew you had it in you. Go on, finish it."

Kyle raised his hand high swinging it downward but was stopped by Ben's hand.

"This isn't the way Kyle."

"But he deserves to die like your clone."

Kira: "Maybe he does, but not like this. Kyle you are better than this and that is why I have fallen in love with you."

Kyle eased his hand turning off the lightsaber grabbing his clone.

"I am not the man I was years ago but heaven to bid I wish I were. Get out of my sight."

He turned around walking away with Ben and Kira when the clone got up switching his lightsaber.

"Don't you dare turn your back on me?"

Kira: "Kyle, lookout."

With his back turned the clone went for his head but Kyle ducked underneath and back stabbed him in the chest with the lightsaber. The clone fell to his knees wincing in pain.

"It seems I was mistaken."

The clone then died as Kyle let out a deep breath.

Kira: "Why didn't you ever tell about this?"

"It was my burden to bear and I didn't want you to worry."

"You kidding, I worry about all the time when I see you fighting."

She leaned over kissing Kyle on the lips.

Master Keira: "Not bad but I still don't trust either of you."

Ben: "So what else is new?"

Sarah: "What's the next step?"

Kyle: "Ben and I sense Kim in the counsel chamber so we will take the quick route. Anton, take the others up the elevator."

"Right, see guys in a few."

Sarah: Be careful."

"We will."

The rest of the gang went on to the elevator leaving the two brothers alone.

"I sense a great evil up there."

Ben: "Only one way to find out."

They both powered up forming an energy barrier around themselves and flew straight upwards breaking through each floor they passed until they reached the main chamber. They both powered down to see Kim unconscious on the floor.

Kyle: "Come on Kim, wake up."

They then heard a really loud dark laugh that echoed through the room revealing it to come from Tommy.

Ben: "Tommy?"

"Very impressive in defeating my clones."

Kyle: "Your clones wait at minute you're not Tommy."

Tommy smirked as the brothers powered up charging towards him but were thrown to the wall pinned.

Ben: "Since when did you become cheap?"

"Oh this not my doing."

"No, it's mine."

Kim suddenly stood up with her transitioning with fire and then to the yellow and red Sith eyes.

"A about time you two got here, brothers."

Kyle and Ben could not believe what they were seeing.

Author's Note: So Kyle with the help of Ben and Kira was able to overcome his darker side. But now they have to deal with what may or may not be Tommy and their sister who appears to have turned. Picture Tommy's green ranger laugh. Please review.


	18. Dark Legacy

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, Star Wars, or DBZ. I own the characters of Kyle, Ben, any other characters that I made up, and this story.

Author's note: Kyle and Ben have just witnessed that their older sister Kimberly has turned to the Dark Side. They have also realized that Tommy is the one behind it who may or may not be as he seems.

Dark Legacy

Kyle: "Kim, what the hell is going on?"

Kim: "Why Kyle, I am fulfilling our true family's legacy."

Ben: "Real legacy?"

"Our ancestor Anakin Skywalker went down the Dark Side to save the one's he loved. But things didn't go as planned and I will not make the same mistakes he did besides the Dark Side is a pathway to many abilities some would consider unnatural."

Pinned to the wall by Kim's force hold the brothers could not believe what they were hearing, the Kimberly they had known for so long would never resort to the Dark Side.

Kyle: "Tommy, how could you even do this to us after all we've done to you?"

Tommy: "I cannot take all the credit, I merely opened her eyes and I suggest you two do the same."

Ben: "Oh yeah, how about we just kick your ass?"

Tommy: "I had a feeling you two wouldn't see things my way so I am afraid to say that you will die. But first there is something I think you would want to see."

The doors opened to reveal Anton, Sarah, and Kira in chains with a large group of Dark Warriors with Master Keira leading the way.

"The Jedi have been captured has you commanded my lord."

"Well done Keira, you have proved your loyalty."

Ben: "I knew there was something about you I didn't like."

Kira: "So where are the rest of the Jedi?"

Tommy: "Well, none of them were willing to see the light so I gave them reeducation."

Anton: "You monster, is that what you did to my parents?"

"Yes, they were the most difficult but in time they came to see things my way. Say hello to your son."

Out of the group came Shen and Karen who looked like normal but with Dark Warrior features. Their eyes were red and parts of their skin were black with spikes starting to form around the body.

"Now, I am giving you a chance to join us or you can die like them."

Anton: "I am inclined to agree with my cousins."

Sarah: "I stand by my boyfriend's side."

Kira: "Me too."

"As you wish my dear start with your brothers."

Kyle: "Please Kim don't do this."

Ben: "There has to be good in you."

Kim: "Sorry but if you will not join us then you are too big of a threat to live."

She threw her brothers all over the place smashing them into the walls severely injuring them until she stopped for a moment as Tommy approached them on the ground as they struggled to get up.

Tommy: "Since you are about to die, I think there is no harm in telling you the truth."

He whispered something in their ears that caused their eyes to widen. Tommy then nodded to Kim to finish them. Kim again lifted them up in the air and then threw out the window. She then went to follow them to finish them off. Anton couldn't stand to watch anymore by breaking out of his chains and transformed into a Super Jedi level 1 in front of everyone's eyes. Everyone was caught off guard especially Kim. He created a force shockwave knocking back Master Keira and the Dark Warriors around them freeing Sarah and Kira.

Sarah: "Anton, since when did you?"

"No time to explain, get Kyle and Ben out of here, I'll hold them off as long as I can."

He went straight for Kim engaging in a fist fight since his lightsaber was previously taken away. The girls jumped down grabbing their boyfriends who lay unconscious on the ground taking the jeep that they rode with Anton earlier. Many Dark Warriors jumped racing to catch up with them. Sarah pushed many of them away with the force as Kira was behind.

Sarah: "Punch it."

Kira: "Hang on."

The turbo boosters went on as they raced out of sight. Meanwhile even with Anton's newfound powers he still wasn't a match for Kim. She then unleashed a massive amount of force lightning causing him to fall to the ground returning normal.

"Time to die cousin."

"Wait, we can try turning him, if not then we will kill him."

"What about my brothers? I know where they are going."

"We wait for them to return since they will come for you and him."

"Understood."

Anton laid there as Kim knelt next to him.

"Kim."

"The Kimberly you knew is gone, I am Darth Raven."

Two weeks later:

Kyle and Ben woke up with each of them in a liquid tank.

"Kira, they're awake."

Sarah pressed a few buttons on console flushing out the water as the boys went to the ground. They opened up the tube letting them and helping them to a chair.

Kyle: "How long have we been out?"

Kira: "Two weeks, you had some very serious injuries."

Ben: "Have there been any attacks here?"

Sarah: "No, I would have expected something since Kim knows where we are."

Ben: "Doesn't surprise me since we now know who is behind this."

"Who?"

Kyle: "He has been known by many names but in the movies you know him as Emperor Palpitine."

Author's Note: So what do you think? The question is how Kyle and Ben will save the universe from this evil. Does Kim know the true mastermind behind this or is Palpitine using Tommy's body as vessel to influence her. Please review and find out.


	19. Secret Message

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, Star Wars, or DBZ. I own the characters of Kyle, Ben, any other characters that I made up, and this story.

Author's note: Kyle and Ben have just woke up after being out of action for a couple weeks seeing that the Sith are taking their time the boys are trying to plan their next course of action.

Secret Message

The girls grabbed robes for the boys sitting them down on chairs explaining to them what happened.

Ben: "Wait, Anton went super?"

Sarah: "Yeah it was pretty cool."

"But I thought we were the only ones based on the prophecy."

Kyle: "Maybe there is more to the prophecy than just Super Jedi."

Kira: "So, what is the next step?"

"We need to contact home."

They helped Kyle and Ben to a console punching in some numbers and their family android Rosie appeared on the screen.

"Master Kyle, Master Ben, are you all right?"

Kyle: "Not good, Kim has turned and Tommy has been taken over by Emperor Palpantine."

"Oh dear, I think there is something I should show you."

Ben: "What do you have?"

"A message that Mrs. Oliver made a long time ago and told me to never show it to you unless it absolutely necessary."

Kyle: "Show us."

"One moment please."

Rosie's image disappeared from the screen switching to an image of Kim.

_My name is Kimberly Ann Skywalker and this message is for you brothers. Kyle, Ben if you are seeing this message then I must be dead or worse; I have gone down the Dark Side. I cannot understand why I would turn my back on you but with I did here are a few reasons. All my life I felt like there was darkness in me just waiting to come out but I was able to keep it at bay. After dad died when I went on that scuba trip with Jason we were kidnapped by a space pirate named Divatox. Even with the Power Rangers there we dropped in a pit of fire. Jason's mind was taken over instantly but I tried to fight it. I felt guilty over our parents' deaths that I just didn't care about anything or anyone. I took on the rangers one by one with enormous power. If I had it my way I would have destroyed Maligore taking over his army to rule the galaxy. But the wizard Leigot purged me of the evil in me and I also was visited by dad in a vision. He told me that my responsibility was to protect you both and to finish your training. After that you know the story but I always felt that the darkness I became stayed with me and worried that it could take me over again. So I took some precautions._

The camera panned out to reveal on a table the Jedi Force morphers, all five of them.

_I built a second set of morphers after the other ones are destroyed. Use them to fight the Sith and stop me. But do not try and save me, I repeat, do not save me. While you two were little pest as kids I am proud to have been your big sister, your friend, and your master. I will always love you and may the force be with you._

Kyle and Ben just sat there with the girls' hands on their shoulders as Rosie appeared on the screen.

Sarah: "Rosie when did Kim make this?"

"Two years ago. I should be able to transport them."

Kyle: "How?"

"One moment."

Right there next to them the morphers appeared out of no where.

Ben: "Boy, dad thought of everything."

"Contact me again if you require more assistance."

Kyle and Ben took their old morphers feeling the power they once held in their hands.

"We need a minute to ourselves."

The girls nodded they walked away giving them some space.

"What troubles you my sons?"

They turned to see their father.

Kyle: "Kim went through all these precautions just for us but now she is the enemy."

Ben: "And she told us not to save her."

"What do your hearts tell you?"

Ben: "That there is still good in her."

"That's all you need."

He vanished leaving them in their thoughts.

Kira: "What did he say?"

Kyle: "That we can do this. Other than Anton we are one ranger short."

He turned to Kira putting Kim's lightsabers in her hands.

"I couldn't trust anyone else."

"But this is not mine."

"Doesn't matter, you have come a long way and we need all the help we can get besides I think Kim would have wanted it that way."

"I'm honored."

Ben: "Well with that said, let's go save the galaxy."

Disclaimer: So Kim had a backup plan before she turned but will it be enough? Please review.


	20. The Final Battle Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, Star Wars, or DBZ. I own the characters of Kyle, Ben, any other characters that I made up, and this story.

Author's note: Before Kim turned she gave Kyle, Ben, and Sarah their old morhpers in hopes to stop the Sith. Will the power be enough?

The Final Battle Begins

At the Jedi Temple in the main council chamber Anton was being tortured by Keira with Kim and the Emperor watching. Anton hands were tied behind his back with bruises and cuts all over his face. Keira hit him again causing him to collapse to the floor.

Keira: "I can do this all day until you yield."

Anton had no response as he spit in her face and she flung her hand sending him flying across the room crashing against the wall. The Emperor put his hand up as Keira stopped her approach bowing. He motioned to Kim to approach Anton struggling to get up.

Kim: "Why don't I try to talk sense into his miserable mind?"

Emperor: "Go ahead my dear."

She walked over to her cousin leaning over him.

Kim: "Anton look at you, you just achieved the Super Jedi Level and impressed me. The dark side as powers beyond anything, so join us."

Anton: "I know there is still good in you Kim."

Kim: "I really didn't want this to happen but you will end up like Uncle Shen and Aunt Karen but you leave us no choice. By the way Kim is gone, only Darth Raven remains."

She dragged Anton over to the Emperor dropping Anton at his feet.

Emperor: "Are you sure?"

Darth Raven: "I'm sure, just get it over with."

Anton: "I'd rather die then become one of your mindless slaves."

Emperor: "I'm afraid that you will not have a choice my young one."

He stuck his hand in Anton's face electrocuting him as he screamed in pain.

Emperor: "The more you resist the more painful it will be."

Raven then looked at the main chamber door.

Raven: "I sense that something is coming and yet it seems familiar."

Her eyes opened as if she realized what it was.

Raven: "Everyone get down!"

The door blow open leaving smoke in its place unable to see through. Inside the cloud of smoke five blades became visible: red, green, light blue, and two pink. Then two energy balls of blue and pink followed by red and green streaks knocked down a group of Dark Warriors when the color streaks stopped. The figures were wearing red and green suits with white gloves and boots with a small image of a lightsaber on their chests with an X crossing the handle. Out of the smoke two more figures emerged wearing the same type of suit of the other two but blue and pink respectively

Darth Raven smiled as she spoke, "Looks like that good for nothing Rosie gave you my message before I turned. Kira, how nice of you to take my place although pink is not your color."

Emperor: "No matter, kill them."

The remaining Dark Warriors in the room charged the suited figures as they all got in a defensive fighting stance.

The red one turned to the blue and Kira, "Sarah, you and Kira get to Anton, Ben and I will hold them off."

Sarah: "Got it."

Kyle turned to his brother in green who nodded his head.

Kyle: "Ready to kick ass?"

Ben: "Oh yeah."

Kyle: "Feral Rage!"

Ben: "Beserker Furry!"

The brothers moved at lightning speeds with only red and green streaks to tell them apart. They knocked down five warriors each stopping at opposite ends of the chamber. Another group surrounded Ben while he created a small circle indication on the ground with his lightsaber.

Ben: "Anyone care to try to get me out of my circle?"

The Dark Warriors looked at each other for a moment and then charged at Ben. Beneath his helmet he smirked blocking the first strike from a warrior and then back kicking one right behind him. Ben then blocked two warriors locking their lightsabers with each other immediately jumping in the air and kicking both of them. On the next one he performed an uppercut sending a warrior flying in the air immediately jumping up doing a front pin kick sending back to the ground. Ben landed with the group of Dark Warriors on the ground disoriented.

"Ah look at you all busted up," he said in a sarcastic tone.

On the other side of the room Kyle in midair curled himself in a ball sitting there for a moment as Dark Warriors jumped towards him. He then let out his arms unleashing a massive shockwave sending most of the warriors flying backwards. After he landed he turned to one holstering his lightsaber punching the Dark Warrior in the gut at blazing speeds followed by side kick sending it backward.

Kyle: "Who's next?"

Sarah and Kira were running towards Anton knocking out Dark Warriors along the way. Sarah jumped on one warrior with her hands on its head then jumping on another and so on with each one being more powerful than the next. Kira while running ducked under a blade sliding across the room with both lightsabers out slashing warriors along the way. Both Sarah and Kira made their way towards Anton helping him get up off the ground.

Sarah: "Come on Anton snap out of it, look what I have." She pulled Anton's old morpher from her belt.

Anton: "How did you?"

Sarah: "No time to explain. Ranger up."

"Jedi Ranger Power, Ha," Anton stated in a very weak tone.

A flash of light illuminated Anton's body and in seconds he appeared in his old yellow ranger outfit. He stood up straight clenching his fists feeling the power he once did years ago.

Kira: "Well, how do you feel?"

Anton didn't answer. He switched his lighsaber turning towards a group of Dark Warriors swinging his lightsaber in a downward angle striking the ground creating a shockwave erupting from the ground causing the Warriors to fall down.

Anton: "Does that answer your question?"

Beneath the helmets both girls smiled as Anton joined them to the main battle joining Kyle and Ben. More and more Dark Warriors appeared as it seemed endless. Anton struck down a few more warriors taking on the defense was he blocked a strike from an oncoming warrior. This warrior was still undeveloped as it still looked human despite the red eyes and a few spikes. He looked at the person more closely seeing that it was his father. He then felt a presence behind him blocking without looking turning around to see his mother.

Anton: "Mom, Dad stop please I'm begging you."

Neither of his parents listened both with Shen going for a high strike as Karen went for a low one. Anton performed a spinning side jump putting him just in the middle of the two blades. Getting back on his feet he was able to recover fast enough to block another strike from his mother then immediately hitting his father with a side kick. Using his mind he pulled a piece of metal from the blown chamber door flinging it to his parents pushing them both against the wall. Anton welding the piece of metal to the wall with small energy blasts of his parents struggled to get free growling uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry," he said as he ran to go join the rest in battle.

Darth Raven and the Emperor were observing the battle intrigued with what they were seeing. With more Dark Warriors coming surrounding the rangers with their back to each other.

Sarah: "Anybody got any bright ideas?"

Ben had a thought turning over to his brother.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Kyle: "Definitely, hope Kim worked out all the kinks."

Anton: "I really don't think it is a good idea."

Kira: "Whatever you are going to do make it fast."

As the warriors got closer Anton slammed his fist into the ground creating a shockwave sending the warriors into the air. Sarah and Kira jumped into the air slashing warriors sending them to the ground. Kyle and Ben looked at each other with lightsabers in hand.

Kyle: "Ready?"

Ben nodded as they moved a few inches away from each other giving themselves some space.

Kyle: "Red!"

Ben: "Green!"

Both: "Rangers Fusion!"

They pushed a button on the side of their lightsabers with their bodies moving towards one another by force. As their bodies touched a blinding light covered both of them blinding all. As the light dimmed there stood one being with its costume mixed with red and green wearing a shield on its chest covering its entire torso.

"I am Super Jedi Ranger," yelled the being who sounded like both Kyle and Ben speaking as one.

Sarah: "Alright the cavalry is here!"

Anton: "I am still not sure about this."

A group of Dark Warriors surrounded the new ranger creating a circle around him. Without saying a word he took out a double bladed lightsaber with one end green and the other red. Spinning it around over his back holding it by his side motioned the warriors to come his way. They charged as the ranger stuck on end of the lightsaber into the ground using it as a pole to swing him around in a side angle running around in a circle kicking warriors as they came by. He lands on the ground holding his lightsaber making his way to his sister. Before he could reach her he felt a sharp pain inside going to his knees. Screaming in pain as his body separated into Kyle and Ben. Lying on the ground the rest of the group came up to them with Kira and Sarah taking their boyfriends in their arms.

Kira: "I don't understand what happened?"

Anton: "Maybe they are individually too powerful for the ranger powers to support a fused body."

Kyle: "Great, what now?"

Ben: "We continue to fight."

As Ben got up he did not even taking a bother to morph deciding to rely on his own strength. The group went in opposite directions back in the fight. Anton charged doing a back flip kick hitting a warrior square in the face. Sensing someone nearby him blocked a swing from Master Keira. Breaking away from the lock the two Jedi faced each other. Anton aimed his saber for her right arm trying to disarm his opponent. Keira blocked the blow with her lightsaber.

Master Keira: "Impressive Anton but your skills will not be enough to defeat me."

Anton: "Maybe, maybe not."

Anton bent on one knee aim for Keira's leg. Keira then comes down aiming her saber for Anton's shoulder but misses hitting him in the face knocking his helmet off. Anton shakes it off resuming his fight. Keira went low as Anton leaped into the air flipping over Master Keira turning around in a 180 degree angle slicing off her right hand. Keira screamed in pain holding the spot where her right hand once was. Anton lifted her up in the air with the force immobilizing her.

Anton: "You should have not turned your back on the Jedi."

Kira not paying attention was pushed to the ground. Before she could get up she saw Kimberly high above her coming down on her position. Kira quickly rolled out of the way as Kim's sabers went into the ground. She got up just in time to block a strike from Kim.

"Kim, please stop this."

"Sorry, Kim's not here," Darth Raven responded.

She unleashed a massive amount of lightning from her finger tips sending Kira flying through the air demorphing as she hit the ground in pain. Raven stood there ready to strike.

Darth Raven: "By the way sweetie, pink is out."

Before she could flinch Kyle appeared out of nowhere with his shoulder lowered hitting Raven sending crashing into the wall.

Kyle: "You okay?"

"Yeah."

"Good, go help the others."

"But what about you?" she said in a worried tone

"I'll be fine," he assured her.

Kira gave Kyle a kiss on the cheek right before she remorphed joining the others. With his lightsaber in hand Kyle stood as Raven got up and approached him.

"You intend to fight me yourself," she questioned.

"Not alone," said Ben appearing by his brother's side.

"How sweet my little brothers want to play sword fight," she said with a smirk.

"I know there is still good in you Kim. You and Ben purged me remember," stated Kyle.

"You didn't know what you are missing," she responded.

Palpatine observed as the three Skywalkers' engaged in battle with an evil grin on his face.

Author's Note: Sorry this took longer to complete but I assure this is far from over. Stay tuned to see if Kyle and Ben will be able to save Kim or will they have to make the ultimate sacrifice. Also stay tuned for another story that I am co-writing with pinkrangersforever.


	21. The Fight for Kim's Soul

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, Star Wars, or DBZ. I own the characters of Kyle, Ben, any other characters that I made up, and this story.

Author's note: Kyle and Ben fight to save Kim's soul but has she been corrupted too much to save?

The Fight for Kim's Soul

Raven was the first to charge at her brothers. Kyle and Ben went on the defensive as Ben turned his blade towards the ground while Kyle held his at an angle towards the side crossing his face. With her right hand Raven swung high aiming at Kyle while taking a lower angle with the other hand at Ben. The three were engaged in a lock as Kyle and Ben struggled for dominance.

"What's the matter, holding back on me?" she questioned as she smiled.

The three parties backed away breaking the lock then spinning in 180 degree angle facing each other once more. Raven formed an energy ball in her hand infusing it with lightening well producing the lethal weapon. She threw it where Kyle and Ben were standing each jumping out of the way in the process. The energy ball hit a wall causing a dent as it hit. Kyle did a back flip while Ben flips to the side. The brothers stayed within the air as Raven appeared right before them.

"Kim, you've got to stop this," Ben pleaded; the look of pain was sharp in his eye.

"Why, you should try it sometime?" Raven snarled back.

Raven attacked again aiming straight for Ben as he blocked both of them. Kyle came up behind her but was kicked by Raven who turned around kicking Kyle with a high kick turning back to Ben elbowing him sending him to the ground. Kyle and Ben landed hard, their shirts ride up their backs as they slide across the cold, metal, floor. Raven used her force powers in order to hover right above them attacked with her ligthsabers as her brothers slid. Struggling to stop their speed and attacks from their sister the brothers fought on. They both tried to block the next strike but Raven swung so hard it knocked his lightsaber from their hands. Kyle and Ben stuck out their hands letting out a massive force push sending Raven flying backwards. But it was already too late to move as they both rammed into the wall smashing their heads into it. On another part of the chamber Anton, Sarah, and Kira finished knocking out the rest of the Dark Warriors as they turned their attention to the sibling battle. The girls began to run towards their boyfriends but were grabbed by Anton.

"This is a battle that Kyle and Ben must do alone."

"Are you crazy? They obviously need our help," shouted Kira.

"Yeah, Anton we have to do something," begged Sarah.

"No we don't, Sarah, you remember when Ben had to fight Kyle alone. It turned out alright in the end," he assured them.

Kira and Sarah slowly nodded, even though they wanted to help their boyfriends in battle, they knew this was a war that only Ben and Kyle could handle.

Meanwhile, Kyle and Ben slowly sat up holding their heads in pain.

"Boy, Kim is seriously going to kill us. I don't think I was ever this hard on you guys," stated Kyle.

Ben let it out a sarcastic laugh, "You're kidding right? You know how hard I tried when fighting you?"

"Guess I always assumed you were holding back," Kyle answered back.

"Hit the deck," Ben exclaimed as Raven charged right at them.

Kyle and Ben got themselves up bending their knees to push themselves up as they took to the air. Raven bounced off the lower part of the wall going towards her brothers holstering her lightsabers. Before they could react she punched them hard in the stomach causing them to cough in pain.

Raven snarled, "You are worthless brothers."

"Maybe so, alone we are worthless but together we are strong despite fighting a family member," replied Kyle.

"Yeah and you taught us that teamwork is the key to victory. Remember?" added Ben.

Raven's face started to soften as she still hovered next to her brothers. But the moment ended quickly as she started it up again.

"But that was before I realized how much power the Dark Side brought," she declared.

"Then our sister is truly dead," said Kyle.

Kyle thrust himself forward pushing Raven far back holding on long enough for Ben do a front flip kick sending her crashing to ground making a big dent in it. Energy formed around Kyle and Ben's hands ready to attack.

"BIG BANG ATTACK," shouted Ben as he shot a large energy ball at Raven who struggled to deflect it.

"My turn," stated Kyle throwing a smaller one causing the bigger ball to explode.

As the smoke cleared, Raven was nowhere in sight as Kyle and Ben frantically looked around. Just then, Raven appeared before them double kicking Ben and then immediately threw him to the ground. Kyle reacted punching and kicking her sister who easily deflected the blows. She managed to throw Kyle downward. As Kyle fell, Raven followed with punching him giving more momentum. As they neared the ground, Raven blasted Kyle imbedding him into the ground next to Ben. They both laid there unable to get up as Raven stood before them. Anton and the girls were still watching as the girls looked at him.

"Now can we interfere?" asked Sarah.

"Yes, now," declared Anton.

Anton powered up to his most powerful at Super Jedi one racing towards Raven's position with lightsaber in hand. Raven turned her attention to Anton switching one of hers swing at him while infusing it with lightning. Anton proceeded to block but was electrocuted upon contact with Raven's lightsaber collapsing to the floor. Kira and Sarah tried jump kicks from opposite sides. Raven smiled as she grabbed each of their legs throwing the girls into each other. With all of them on the floor Palpatine sat up from his chair clapping his hands.

He chuckled as he walked towards Raven, "Good, you have done well my dear. Now finish it and your journey towards the Dark Side will be complete."

"As you wish my love," Raven stated back.

She came up to her brothers putting each of her lightsabers at their throats. Ben and Kyle could feel the heat radiating off the saber, but held their ground no matter how much the heat was radiating.

"Kim, please," Ben begged.

"You're sister is dead, Jedi," snarled Raven.

She raised her hands for the final blow when she heard a female voice in her head.

"Agile Kimberly; light as a feather, you are the crane."

Raven looked around seeing nothing but white all around her as a hooded figure approached her.

"That voice, who you are," she demanded.

The figure removed her cloak revealing a woman in a short green outfit with brown curly here.

"Dulcea, you witch. Where am I?"

"Kimberly you have lost your way," Dulcea alleged, calmly as she and Kim were the only two in the rooms, which actually was Kim's mind.

"No, I haven't," Raven snarled back.

"My dear, look towards your animal spirit," Dulcea said as she points to the fallen crane, "it's fading because you have turned to darkness."

"No, how can that be?" Kim remarked softly, as her evil side starts to fade.

"Your animal spirit is from light once you turned to darkness it started fade."

"I have to fight it," Kim snarled.

"You can fight it."

After a few minutes of fighting the darkness, Kim finally breaks free.

Kim opened her eyes holding her lightsabers at her brothers' throats while Sidious continued to give me orders.

"What are you waiting for? Finish them," he demanded.

Kim switched her lightsabers off before turning to the Dark Lord.

"Never," Kim snarled, "I will never kill my family for your amusement. You failed your highness, I am Jedi dating back to Anakin Skywalker and one way or another you will leave my husband's body Darth Sidious."

The Emperor showed no emotion in this statement to Kim.

"So be it, Jedi," he stated.

Sidious sneered as lightning came from his finger tips headed towards Kim's direction.

"Your dear Tommy is dead!"

Kim stuck out her hand absorbing the full blast of lightning and threw it right back at him. She then helped Kyle and Ben on their feet with confused looks on their faces.

"Okay what is going on?" questioned Kyle.

"Guys it's me. I'm back," Kim exclaimed.

"Prove it," stated Ben.

Using her mind Kim pulled her brothers' lightsabers into her hands. She then handed them to her brothers.

"You will be needing these."

They took their sabers as the rest of the gang joined them.

"I'm sorry I let myself fall to the Dark Side," apologized Kim.

"Hey, you helped me when I fell," assured Kyle.

"This is far from over," stated Sidious his voice change from Tommy's to a more crackling one.

His face became visible now wrinkled with yellow and red eyes.

"Now you meet your destiny," as lightning came from his fingers again.

It was more massive this time and Kim has unable to deflect it this time. They all kneeled to the ground in pain as their bodies twitched. Sidious ceased for a moment approaching Kim.

"You could have been my queen, but you have sealed your fate Skywalker."

He continued to electrocute them as they screamed in pain but all of a sudden Sidious was thrown to the ground. Anton could not believe what he was seeing; his parents were holding Sidious down.

"You fool, I command you to release me," Sidious commanded.

"Not anymore," Shen managed to say.

Both of them looked at Anton with their red eyes looking sorry for what they had done to their son.

"Anton," said Karen softly.

Shen then looked over at Kim nodding his head.

"Kim, there has to be another way," pleaded Anton.

"I'm sorry cousin but you're father just gave us permission to kill him. Power up boys," she stated.

Anton powered all the way up to Super Jedi 1 with his hair spiked up and his iris' gone. Kyle and Ben powered up to level 2 with their hair blonde while Kyle's eyes changed to blue and Ben's changed to green respectively. Kim also powered up with a pink aura covering her body and continued to go even further.

"Kim, where did you get that kind of power," asked Kyle.

"Remind me to tell you guys a story," she remarked.

Sidious continued to snarl as Anton's parents continued to hold him down.

Anton put his hands together raising them above his head as yellow energy appeared. Ben extended his arms outward with green energy balls in each hand. Kyle put his hands behind his back as a blue energy ball formed. Kim still continued to power up more as the pink aura began to flow rapidly.

"I'm sorry, I love you. MASEKO HA," shouted Anton as he put his hands in front of him firing a yellow beam of energy.

"FINAL FLASH," shouted Ben as he brought his hands to together firing a massive green beam.

"KAMEHAMEHA," exclaimed Kyle as he thrust his hands forward firing a blue beam.

The three energy beams hit Sidious pushing him backwards as Shen and Karen maintained their ground. Kim dashed towards them as her fist started to glow pink.

"Let me show the power of the crane," she exclaimed as her body transformed into a large crane hitting Sidious directly pushing him through the wall into the hard dirt making a pothole.

The crane flew back to where the others were standing reverting back into Kim. Everyone was in awe especially the girls.

"You think you could teach us something like that," an amazed Kira asked.

"I could introduce you to a friend of mine," laughed Kim.

Anton knelt by his parents as the darkness around them faded returning to their former selves. Tears were in their eyes has they looked at their son.

"Anton, forgive us," apologized Karen.

"No, it wasn't your fault. But everything will be back to normal," assured Anton.

"I don't think so, son," said Shen.

"What do you mean?"

"It is time for you to let us go, sweetheart," said Karen sadly.

Anton knew what she meant but was unwilling to accept it.

"Don't feel sorry for us son, it is time," whispered Shen.

"But you can't," remarked Anton.

"Anton we will always love you and very proud of you," Karen softly spoke.

"May the force always be with you," as Shen said his last words as they both closed their eyes for the last time.

Anton cried putting his head on his parents' bodies as the rest looked over. Anton quickly got up as he looked where the hole was made looking at Sidious' body. He saw that he was moving and tried to get down there powering up. Kim put her hand on his shoulder.

"It's not worth it for revenge, trust me," she contended.

"But he killed them!" Anton stated angrily.

"Anton your parents knew what they were doing. It's just like my dad when he sacrificed himself for us."

"So, what now?" Anton asked.

"We finish him together," Kim told him.

The rest of the gang joined them looking down at the Dark Lord who started laughing for no reason. "He, he, he, he, he."

"What are you laughing at bub? The way I see it you are completely outnumbered," assumed Ben as he cracked his knuckles.

They all felt a strong force from behind pushing them passed Sidious into a nearby wall crumbling over them. Kim put on a force field keeping them safe as the pieces fell.

"You should know that I always have back up plan," stated Sidious as three figures approached from behind.

The first had very pale skin and a large scar that ran across his face.

"Jerec!" exclaimed Kim.

"Hello little Kimmie," Jerec answered back.

The other figure had a lizard head growling at Kyle.

"Balthazar, you overgrown lizard," stated Kyle.

"Time for some payback, last time we met you blew me up."

The other figure was laughing manically with white makeup covering his face with green hair and red makeup covering his mouth.

"Darth Comedor, you psychopathic clown," responded Ben.

"My favorite sparring partner," he then turned to Sarah smacking his lips and running his hands through his hair, "and you brought your little girlfriend too."

Ben stepped in front of Sarah ready to take him on.

"We are not the only one's to have been reborn," said Jerec as three more appeared.

The first had a tattooed face of red and black with horns on the top of his head.

"It can't be, Darth Maul?" questioned Anton.

Darth Maul sneered trying to give fear into the Jedi.

Then another stepped forward who was larger and a cyborg.

"Time to die Jedi scum!" it exclaimed.

"My god that is General Grievous!" shouted Sarah.

"The best is always last," smiled Sidious as very heavily breathing was heard in the back ground. The figure has wearing big boots, a large black suit with a chest plate that looked like a life support system, and wearing a mask covering his face.

Everyone was dumbfounded except Kira.

"Who is that?" questioned Kira.

"That is our great ancestor, Darth Vader," stated Kim.

"But, how?" asked Kyle.

"You don't know the true power of the dark side," stated Darth Vader in a deep voice making a fist.

"Well said Lord Vader, now kill them," commanded Sidious.

"Yes my master," responded Vader as he switched his lightsaber.

Darth Maul switched on a double bladed red lightsaber twirling it around bending the blade at both ends. Grievious took out two lightsabers green and blue. Jerec, Balthazar, and Darth Comedor pulled out theirs as well.

"Any requests?" asks Ben.

"To be honest, I want Vader," stated Kim.

"I'll take our step father," said Kyle.

"I will take lizard boy," said Ben.

"Darth Maul is mine," stated Anton.

"I'll take the clown," said Sarah.

"Leftovers are fine with me," said Kira.

Author's Note: The Emperor has seemed to find a way to resurrect our heroes' old enemies as well as villains from the Star Wars movies including Darth Vader. Will they prevail? Also stay tuned for chapter 2 of Double Life.


	22. Enemies of the Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, Star Wars, or DBZ. I own the characters of Kyle, Ben, any other characters that I made up, and this story.

Author's note: Kim, Kyle, Ben, and the gang are about to face off against foes current and ancient. Will they prevail?

Enemies of the Past

"Does anyone have anything inspirational to say?" worried Sarah.

"For once no I don't," stated Kim.

Kyle stepped forward turning to face the group with his back at the villains.

"Look, we may be scared but we have a duty as Jedi and we fight until there is no breath in us!"

Ben and Anton pointed their lightsabers to the sky shouting in agreement as Km and the girls followed. The four Skywalkers powered up to the max as Kira and Sarah morphed into their ranger suits. All of them charged towards the Sith who waited anxiously. Kim leaped into the air towards Darth Vader. As she moved closer Vader raised his hand catching Kim in a force grip hold in midair as she held her throat.

"You are strong in the force young Kimberly but the Dark Side is much stronger," as he threw her into rumble hard. Kim lay there as one of the lightsabers lay on the ground at Vader's foot; he stepped on it destroying the crystal inside.

Kyle also leapt towards Jerec swinging at a downward angle as Jerec blocked high. Kyle swung again left and right as Jerec matched blows resulting in a lock between the two.

"How faltering, you are using your old red saber," he chuckled.

"Believe me it is only temporary," answered Kyle.

Both spun in a 180 angle breaking to face each other again. Jerec formed an energy ball from his hand firing fast at Kyle would didn't have enough time to react. It sent him flying into a nearby wall making an indication in it.

Ben charged towards Balthazar would did the same. Both swung with their lightsabers so hard that it created a small shockwave upon impact.

"I was hoping to fight your brother, but any Skywalker is fine with me."

"Then I guess you won't be disappointed," responded Ben.

Balthazar growled as he attacked with a high strike as Ben blocked the incoming attack. Ben noticed something was off; Balthazar was never this hard in his attacks before. He did a slight push knocking Balthazar back and took to the skies. Ben charged up for his attack but to his surprise Balthazar vanished from his line of sight. Looking around the monster appeared at behind him holding the surprised Ben from behind.

"Since when could you fly?" asked Ben.

"This proves I am strong with the dark side," laughed Balthazar.

Balthazar began spinning around very fast until he finally let go of Ben who pummeled to the ground making a pot hole in the ground.

Meanwhile, Anton went after Darth Maul who did a small side flip dodging a low strike by Anton. The dark lord held his hands out motioning if this was all he got. Anton went for another strike as Maul put one end of his lightsaber high blocking it and then immediately switching ends twirling towards Anton as he barely connected with his blade. Pulling back Darth Maul stuck one end of his lightsaber using it as a pole to thrust himself forward kicking Anton knocking him off balance.

Sarah on the other hand, charges towards Darth Comedor. The evil clown tossed his lightsaber between each hand waiting for the blue ranger.

"Come one girlie, you can't beat me," taunted Darth Comedor.

"Wanna bet clown face!"

Sarah's lightsaber locked with Comedor's as she stared into his psychotic eyes through her helmet. Comedor spun around combining a strike with a force push sending Sarah flying before she could react. Wasting no time he unleashed a full force of lightning before Sarah fell to the ground. Continuing to get fried Sarah winced in pain causing her to demorph and drop her lightsaber which rolled to Comedor's feet.

"Did you drop something?" he laughed.

Dropping it on the ground he picks up a rock smashing the lightsaber destroying the crystal. Sarah felt a sharp pain inside as if part of her life was sucked right from her. He knelt down beside her grabbing her by the throat and putting his lightsaber by her neck with the other.

"Don't struggle, its okay. You want to know why I became a Sith, because with a blaster you can't savor all the little moments because there too quick," as he smacked his lips as Sarah struggled.

On the side Kira was searching around for Grievous as he seemed to disappear as the fight began.

"How can someone so tall hide like this," she thought.

Just then she felt a cold shutter as she turned around in enough time to block a hit from Grievous holding two lightsabers.

"Looking for me," he snarled.

The large half droid started spinning his torso with arms extended moving towards Kira. The newly appointed pink ranger was having extreme difficulty evading and blocking Grievous' movements because he was moving so fast. Kira then jumped back firing a force push blast. Grievous imbedded his feet into the ground absorbing the blast barely moving.

"I can predict your every move Jedi," he laughed.

He attacked again this time knocking Kira's lightsaber from her left hand catching it with a third hand revealed underneath his right one.

"I am not one for pink but a trophy is a trophy."

Another arm was revealed his he took another lightsaber from his waist now wielding four. Grievous spun the lightsabers from the ground with sparks flying. Kira carefully dodges the attacks as they come her way.

"You fool; I was trained by Count Dooku!"

"I'm not all Jedi," as she took off her helmet.

Kira crossed her arms unleashing her Pterra scream causing the big giant to hold where his ears would be.

"AH, my receivers!" he screamed in pain.

He again attacked as Kira blocked the first strike and evaded the next set with a back flip.

"Take out his hands within locks; he doesn't have a good grip," said a voice within her head.

"Who are you?" she responded in her thoughts.

"I'm a friend of the family," the voice said.

Grievous resumed his advance locking sabers with Kira with the hand holding her other lightsaber. She slid her hand down cutting Grievous' hand off grabbing her lightsaber as it fell. Disgusted Grievous attacked again with furrier as Kira blocked the attack. She turned over to look at Sarah still on the ground as Darth Comedor got ready to finish her off. Using the force she stopped the lightsaber from hitting her pushing him back immediately jumping up and kneeing him in the groin.

Comedor merely laughed while in pain managing to stand straight up, "So, you do have a little more fight in you. I like that."

"Sure you do," remarked Sarah rolling her eyes.

"Sarah, catch!" yelled Kira as she threw one of her lightsaber's towards Sarah's direction.

Sarah leaped into the air grabbing the lightsaber and hitting Comedor as she came down while he managed to react fast enough. Grievous then went for Kira again cutting off another hand irritating him even more. He took out a blaster from his back shooting Kira who blocked the blast with ease.

"Boy, you really are a coward," mocked Kira.

"Open up his chest, that is the week point," the voice inside her stated.

Kira used the force to rip open his chest revealing his organs. Disgusted Kira screamed once more but this time using the force creating a shock wave directed at his chest. This caused his organs to rupture destroying them leaving a lifeless body that collapsed to the ground.

Sarah became more concentrated evading Comedor's attacks. She then jumped over him grabbing his shoulders flipping him over as she rolled on ground. Comedor flew hitting a nearby wall causing it to crack. He got back up again laughing.

"I wish more women could be like you."

"Don't flatter yourself."

"I can be your worst nightmare."

He unleashed a full force lightning as Sarah absorbed the blast with her lightsaber.

"Absorb it you can. Deflect it right back you must," a voice said in her head.

"No way," Sarah muttered.

She deactivated her lightsaber holding out her hand absorbing the lightning into her own body as the Sith stopped with some fear.

"No fair, give that back!" he demanded.

"Alright, here it comes."

Sarah throws the lightning right back at him electrifying his body as he screamed in pain. Charred and burned he fell to the ground with a permanent grin on his face. Creeped out by the smile she turned away running towards Kira as they both cheered the defeat of their foes.

Anton is still fighting Darth Maul and is beginning to think he has had enough. Darth maul approached aggressively attacking low and high as Anton defended his attacks. They both locked sabers staring in each others eyes as Maul twirled his lightsaber to distract Anton to move in for another attack. Anton flipped of him dodging the blow ready to deal with the next one. Anton then decided to try something new; he inverted his hold on his saber with the blade pointing downward. He went for a high strike hard as Maul barely defended it followed by another one. Maul responded with his own high attack with Anton ducking underneath it. Anton again struck hard this time knocking Maul off balance immediately kicking him back further. Darth Maul sneered jumping onto a nearby ledge followed closely by Anton. Spinning his lightsaber around Darth Maul waited for Anton's next attack. Anton went for a low blow as Maul jumped over the attack. Both then attacked resulting in a lock as sparks flied. Anton broke it off as Maul spun around dodging Anton's next attack but was unprepared for the next one as Anton cut Maul's lightsaber in half. Anton grabbed him throwing him to the wall at the other end. While holding Maul's lightsabers he flew towards the Sith Lord stabbing before him Maul fell to the wall. Maul struggled to get them out but his energy gave out as his lifeless body now hung above the ground.

Anton sighed as his foe was finally defeated turning to see how the rest of his family was doing. Ben still dazed from Balthazar's last attack came to getting out of way as Balthazar stomped onto the ground aiming for the young Jedi.

"No more games, this ends now!" as Ben powered up to his full potential.

He charged towards his enemy knocking Balthazar's lightsaber out of his hands blasting it into oblivion. Ben slugged Balthazar hard in the stomach and then throwing him into the air. Before the lizard could recover Ben grabbed him again sending him to the ground. Balthazar managed to get back up glaring at Ben.

"You fool!" as Balthazar unleashed a blast headed right for Ben.

"Allow me to show you my new finishing move. FINAL SHINE ATTACK!" as Ben fired a large green beam from his right hand colliding with Balthazar's attack.

Ben performed the same blast with the other hand breaking through the beam finishing Balthazar once and for all as he screamed in pain.

"Hasta la vista lizard baby."

Kyle on the other hand finally got up as Jerec fired another energy ball using a rock as a base to jump away from the blast. Infuriated Jerec continued blasting as Kyle advanced towards him swatting them away with his lightsaber. Kyle then leaped over the last one kicking Jerec's shoulders sending him to the ground.

"It's not too late Kyle; you can still join me as father and son."

"I have a father and you were never anything like him." as Kyle cupped his hands behind his back charging up. "Ka-meh-ha-meh."

"Very well, then you will die," Jerec stated as he threw his lightsaber at Kyle who disappeared from site before it reached him.

Jerec frantically looked around for Kyle who was no where in sight.

"Show yourself!"

Jerec then felt a cold chill behind him.

"Behind you. HAA!"

Kyle unleashed a full blue energy blast obliterating Jerec. Ben came over to him as they gave each other high fives for defeating their foes.

"I wonder how Kim is doing," stated Ben.

Kim was being thrown around like a rag doll unable to release herself from Darth Vader's grasp. Bruised and beaten she laid on the ground as he was ready to strike.

"Your death; will be inconsequential," he stated.

She then heard a voice in her head, "Kimberly, don't worry there is no trace of me in him. He is just a manifestation of what I once was."

Kim eyes her remaining lightsaber on the ground; using the force to bring towards her she switched it on stopping Vader's attack knocking him back with a push. Vader wasted no time by levitating numerous pieces of rumble throwing at Kim. Remembering her earliest training from her father she leapt into the air dodging two blocks and then landing cutting the remaining with her lightsaber down to size. Vader this time lifted a massive boulder sending it Kim's way. She stopped the boulder with inches to spare sending it right back at Vader whom directed it away from him with ease. Kim then curled herself into a ball created a shockwave that sent Vader to the ground. Before he could get back up Kim grabbed the boulder that Vader used on her a smashed Vader's body with it. Vader managed to get out but his suit was now damaged with his robotic legs showing. He got back up facing Kim attacking again. Kim went in fast as Vader's exhaustion began to show as he breathed heavy. She then did an uppercut strike causing him to lose his balance as she then went low striking his right leg. Kim struck hard at Vader unable to deflect the attack as his helmet was taken off his head revealing his pale scarred face. As Vader staggered to get up Kim did a massive force push sending him flying. She picked up his ligthsaber as well as her own dashing towards her fake ancestor stabbing him with. Kim took her out leaving Vader's imbedded in his chest as he fell to the ground.

"You're no Anakin Skywalker."

The rest of the group joined her as they faced Darth Sidious who was disgusted with what he saw.

"I should have known those clones would fail," he muttered.

"You've lost," stated Kim.

"On the contrary my dear; it has just begun," he laughed.

"Enough of this, let's take him," said Kyle as he and Ben dashed towards the Sith Lord.

Smirking, Sidious formed a force field filled with lightning as Kyle and Ben went right into it becoming immobilized. He laughed as he floated to the sky with clouds forming on the planet along with a lightning storm.

"After this the Jedi will be no more," as he let out a crackling laugh.

Author's Note: The Emperor is the only foe left but will Kim be able to free Tommy from his hold or will she have to make a sacrifice. Stay tuned for "Fusion Reborn" as they fight the most powerful Sith of all time. Also keep watch for the next chapter of Double Life and check out pinkrangersforever's story Transported.


	23. Fusion Reborn

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, Star Wars, or DBZ. I own the characters of Kyle, Ben, any other characters that I made up, and this story.

Author's note: Kim, Kyle, Ben, and the gang are in for the greatest challenge of their lives.

Fusion Reborn

Darth Sidious continued to float in the air staring down at the heroes with a slight grin on his face.

"Your fate has been decided!" he exclaimed as large boulders from the ground were lifted twirling around him. Still smiling he threw them with the force at the gang.

"Incoming!" screamed Kim.

Sarah and Kira leapt up cutting down a boulder down to size each. Anton quickly powered up blasting a few before they reached them. Kyle and Ben wasted no time jumping from boulder to boulder to reach the villain. Ben then landed on top of one getting in a stance similar to that of a surfer on a surfboard.

"Hey bro, how about a boost?"

"Sure thing," responded Kyle.

Kyle rose towards the boulder Ben was on combining a force push with a kick sending his brother right towards Sidious. Ben used his powers to keep the momentum going moving faster. Sidious noticed what Ben was doing but was too late to react. Ben jumped off giving it one last push as Sidious tried to block it in a force field. It was too much for the Dark Lord as he went crashing to the ground sliding across the dirt. Frusturated, he quickly rose from the ground picking up another boulder in the pass of Kira and Sarah. Kim put herself between herself and the girls. She closed her eyes concentrating on the boulder as it stopped a few inches from her. Kim then starts twirling her hands around as the boulder did the same faster and faster. Opening her eyes she sent right back to Sidious who jumped out of the way. Sidious quickly looked up to see Kyle and Ben charging at him from above. He flicked his wrist as his lightsaber came up his sleeve and switched it on. Kyle and Ben struck hard as Sidious blocked their attack creating a small shockwave. The brothers stared in the face of evil as a grin came across his face. While in the lock Sidious unleashed a full force of lightning sending Kyle and Ben back to the rest of the group. Everyone quickly ran to the boys as they slowly got up.

"Are you alright?" asked Sarah to Ben.

"Yeah, talk about shock therapy," Ben answered as manages to let out a small laugh.

"This is no time for jokes," stated Kim.

She powered up and charged towards the person who possessed her husband. Kim did a high strike as Sidious ducked. They both spun around with their sabers clashing together.

"You could have been my queen and Tommy would have been with you," laughs Sidious.

"I won't return to the Dark Side. Besides, Tommy would tell me not to hold back!"

Kim broke away from the lock putting some distance between herself and the Dark Lord as she unleashed a force push. Sidious flew backwards as Anton passed right by Kim performing a backflip kick on Sidious sending him upward. Before the Dark Lord could Anton fires multiple energy blasts in his direction. Sidious then stopped to notice that nothing was hitting him. He then let out a crackling laugh as the Anton continued to fire.

"You fool, you didn't even make contact with me."

"Why don't you take another look around," smirked Anton.

Sidious then noticed that everything that Anton had fired was surrounding him cornering him with no place to go.

"Nowhere to run!" shouted Anton as brought his hands together and the energy balls all moved towards Sidious.

He tried getting out of the way but it was too much for him as there was an explosion where it seemed to weaken Sidious.

"Nice one cousin, my turn!" Ben teleported to Sidious' position.

Floating over him Ben elbowed Sidious in the stomach sending him to the ground. But Ben wasn't finished yet; he put his hand behind his back charging up for his attack. On the ground Kyle positioned himself right over Sidious who continued to fall as Kyle also charged up for an attack.

"KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!" Kyle screamed unleashing a massive blue beam.

"FINAL SHINE ATTACK!" Ben yelled unleashing a green beam.

The two attacks made a direct hit as a massive explosion erupted. When it cleared Sidious was nowhere in site. Everyone started looking around preparing for the unexpected. Sarah and Kira were walking around as they both felt a cold presence.

"Looking for me my dears."

Sidious came out of the shadows grabbing both girls laughing as he took them up in the sky. Furious Kyle and Ben powered up racing to save their girlfriends. Ben was the first to reach him punching him square in the jaw as he let go of Sarah. She was caught by Ben as he landed safely on the ground.

"I had things under control," Sarah smirks.

"Sure you did," as Ben leans in for a kiss.

Meanwhile Sidious sneers at Kira who struggled to get free.

"Tommy loves you like a daughter. Join me and you will be able to see him again."

"Dr. O taught me better than to let a low life manipulate me."

"As you wish."

Sidious casually dropped Kira as she screamed.

"Hey knucklehead!"

Kyle appeared right over Sidious slamming him to the ground. He then turned his attention to getting Kira. As she was falling faster Kyle picked up more speed catching right before she hit the ground.

"Cutting it a little close are we?"

"You know I would never let anything happen to you," responded Kyle.

Sidious got up smiling and laughing as the others looked on.

"You fools! The Dark Side of the force is strong with me."

"How are we supposed to defeat him?" asked Ben.

Kim thinks for a moment and then the idea comes to.

"We need someone who has more power than any of us. Kyle, Ben, you two could fuse to create a new being."

"Correction Kim, we tried that before but our powers were too great for it to handle."

"I think I know where Kim is going with this. Don't fuse within ranger form but yourselves physically," added Anton.

"I'm up for it," responds Ben.

"Alright we will provide you with some cover."

Kim, Anton, Sarah, and Kira raced towards Sidious to give the brother time to fuse. Kira started things off with her scream immobilizing him for a brief moment. Sarah then slid under Sidious sending him upward with a force push.

Kyle and Ben were watching and then turned towards each other.

"Ready bro?" asked Kyle.

"Let's do it!"

The brothers gave themselves some distance with their arms pointed towards the opposite direction. Sidious saw something was going on started to head towards them but Km and Anton appeared in front of him.

"Sorry, no Sith allowed," stated Anton.

Both used their powers to blind Sidious as he could not see what was going on. Kyle and Ben moved closer together shifting their feet.

"Fusion, Fusion, Ha!" as their fingers touched together causing an energy to surround them blinding all.

Sidious recovered blasting both Kim and Anton with an electrical ball. He then turned his attention to Kyle and Ben entering the ball. Sarah and Anton rushed to Kim and Anton as they could hear fighting within the ball. They then see Sidious flying out of it crashing to the nearby wall as the rubble fell over him. The ball started to fade as they could see only one figure standing where Kyle and Ben once stood. It had a big body mass as it flexed wearing a white Jedi garment. Once the face became visible the left side resembled Kyle and the right resembled Ben's. Everyone was in awe as the fusion worked. Sidious got up in rage surprised to see what he saw.

"Where are other two!" he demanded.

"The brothers? There're here, I am they, we are one, unfortunately for you," as he spoke with both Kyle and Ben's voices.

Author's Note: Kyle and Ben seem to have fused into a new being. But will it be enough to stop the Emperor. Find out. Also, keep on the look out for Double Life as Kim and Billy switch bodies. Later.


End file.
